The McCall pack -Season 4
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Season 4 with the twist I put into the McCall pack prologue. A different outcome for season 3b The twins are in Scott's pack and Allison is still alive. Isaac is still around as well, and Scott's older brother come by to spend some time in Beacon Hills
1. Chapter 1 - The Dark Moon

Logan McCall had just come back into Beacon Hills well he was on spring break after he'd spent Thanksgiving and Christmas at home. The first thing he found out was that Derek was missing and all they had to go on was some bullet shells that had the Calaveras mark on them. Logan talked them into dropping him at Derek's where they went up and he grabbed the keys to his SUV and said he was going to take the twins and Allison and would meet them at the southern edge of town. When he got there the three of them were in the lobby as he had sent them a text to meet up there. Allison got in the front seat well the twins got in the back. She said that she was trying to reach her dad but couldn't get him; apparently he was trying to track down Kate. As they were driving to where they were going to meet Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Scott, Logan filled them in on what was going on.

Ethan jokingly said "I'm glad you're the one driving this thing because if you weren't Scott's older brother Derek would probably kick your ass for this."

Logan laughed at that and said "yeah I'm not sure if Derek could even kick my ass after all I do have some pretty high levels in a few martial arts."

Once they arrived at the gas station on the edge of town they filled up and grabbed some sank as Stiles joked it's always a good idea when traveling with werewolves or in the case of Mila who Stiles, Isaac, Scott and Lydia had picked up on their way, a werecoyote.

They then made their way down to Mexico Stiles handed a walkie-talkie to Allison so they could keep in touch with each other. They drove through the night and spent the night in a town just before the border of California and Mexico.

The next morning they made their way to the town that the Calaveras lived in, they had found out that they ran a nightclub there. It was decided that Allison, Mila, Isaac and Scott would try and blend in well the twins and Logan went in the back. Lydia and Stiles arrived shortly after with a briefcase of money that they had "borrowed" from the evidence locker. After dropping a couple of the bullet casing in some shots of tequila they were immediately taken to see Araya. Stiles and Lydia laid the money out on table.

Araya commented about not wanting money that had come from the Yakuza, she then said "you two were not so smart to come on your own."

Stiles then said "who says we came on our own?"

Meanwhile in the club Allison and Malia were dancing together with Isaac and Scott was lurking in the shadows. Araya then said "you brought a werewolf into my home?"

Stiles then said "actually a couple and an Alpha."

She then begins by toying with them and asks what they know about the dark moon. Lydia then says that it's the part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky. Araya wonders if they know what it means. Lydia says it's a time of reflection or grief. Araya seizes on the latter and says she wonders why, when Scott and the rest have suffered so much loss, they would risk it again for someone like Derek. Stiles replied "it's because we don't like to lose."

Isaac and senses something and Allison tells him and Malia to try and bend in more, she then grabbed Malia and danced close with both her and Isaac it drew attention to them on the dance floor as the three of them are grinding on each other. Meanwhile Scott had made short work of one of the hunters and gotten one of their walkie-talkies. The hunters then begin getting in contact with Araya, Scott then says threw the one he has "Stiles take 10 off the table."

Just as Stiles takes ten off Logan says "take another 10 off." There's a loud crash then he says "put a couple thousand back on the table Aiden just broke something and it looked expensive."

Lydia then says "you should take the offer."

Araya then said "as tempted as I am to take a warning from a banshee I will decline it."

Meanwhile back in the club a couple of hunters have approached the others Logan takes out a pair of glowing nun chucks well the twins try and take on a couple of others. Isaac, Malia and Allison made short work of some around them too so did Scott with the ones who attacked him.

Stiles was trying to make jokes to Araya about how she doesn't really want to keep someone like Derek as he's such a big downer all the time and has no sense of humor and is a really poor conversationalist.

Araya isn't impressed with him and instead grabs the walkie-talkie and says "let's show this Alpha and his pack how the Calaveras negotiate."

Smoke beings spraying from several places in the club the pack then moves to a hallway which begins to fill with Smoke everyone realises it's wolfsbane. One of the hunters knocks Allison out with the butt of his gun.

Araya come in and looks at Scott and says "someone who has only been an Alpha for a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter with more than 40 years." She then shocked him with an electric cattle prod.

The next thing they find is them all walking up separately in a room that appears to be some sort of disused bathroom. Scott is the last to get up and immediately goes to try the door. Logan says to him "forget it little bro we've tried it already and not even the four of us together could budge it" He said the last part motioning towards Isaac, Ethan and Aiden.

Malia then suggested they jump whoever comes through the door next. Stiles then reminds her that they can't leave without Lydia. Aiden then says "I suppose as a coyote you'd leave a week member behind."

Melissa then said "or eat them if the hunting season was bad."

Logan then said "this isn't the wild animal kingdom and were not going to leave anyone for dead." The twins looked at each other and at the ground as they remembered the night they had done that to Logan when there ex-Alpha had bitten him.

A few minutes later two hunters came in and grabbed Scott and Logan and shocked them both with cattle prods and took them away. Scott was then strapped to a metal chair with weirs attached to it next to Lydia who was in a similar chair.

Araya then said to Logan "you will take the dial for your brother if you cause his death then you'll become the Alpha."

When Logan refused, she pointed out "remember your brother can heal himself well Lydia can't and it would be a shame to lose such a pretty girl like her."

Scott looked at Logan and nodded to him he realised that Scott is saying go ahead and do it.

Meanwhile back in the restroom Stiles is trying to find out if any of the others can hear what's going on with Scott well he's trying to help Malia to do it she ends up kissing him well Ethan turns to them and says "thanks for shutting him up it makes it easier to hear what's going on."

Stiles was about to say something when Malia kisses him gain.

Meanwhile as Logan is being forced to slowly turn up the electricity up to his brother Araya is taunting him by calling him "Lobito" which means "little wolf" in Spanish, Logan smirked as he knew what it meant, she then began questioning Scott about what he knows about the Hales. Scott then begins to piece together that Kate somehow must have turned into something and had taken Derek somewhere.

Scott then has a burst of Alpha strength that impresses everyone in the room Logan then says to him "let's get out of here Lobito."

Meanwhile the twins Isaac and Malia have filled Stiles and Allison in on everything that has happened. Just then Araya then arrives and lets them go explain to them that she knows where Kate is but the four men she sent out to find her have never returned.

Araya then lead them to the back door where she introduces them to Braden who then informs them that she will be escorting them to where Kate is presumed to be. On the way they have a conversation explain about Kate to Logan, the twins and Malia as well as Lydia. Some of it Logan already knew but he didn't know about Peter clawing out her throat. Scott then told them that she hadn't died and was actually turning and that the Calaveras had taken her from the Morgue and that an empty coffin was buried in her grave. He also told them how they had tried to force her to "keep to the code" and take her own life, but instead she didn't and killed the hunters before running off. Scott then suggested that she might not be a werewolf as sometimes when you tuned you turn into something else because you turn into what reflects you sometimes. Lydia then added "so what does a psychotic bitch turn into."

Just then Stiles came to a stop as something had hit the Jeep. Logan pulled up beside him well Braden took Scott to carry on finding Kate.

Aiden and Logan were both helping Stiles fix the jeep well Malia said she heard something. Allison drew out her crossbow and looked around as did Ethan. Allison also pulled out another flashlight and points it towards some creature Lydia grabs the flashlight from her and points it at it as Isaac, Ethan and Mila go after it. The three of them come back with Ethan and Isaac supporting an injured Malia.

Stiles then said to Malia that he thought she had run off. She then told him that she could never run from him. She then said that whatever had scratched her had run off before the others got there but it has smelt like death.

Meanwhile Barden and Scott had made their way to a ruined city with the only thing standing being an old church. Barden explains to him that an earthquake had leveled the city leaving only the church as it was apparently built over an Aztec temple which was home to a type of shape shifters called the Nagual . As they enter the old church and head into the tunnel below it Scott finds Derek's sent as well as something not human.

As the others were making their way there they heard a loud roar, Scott had roared like an Alpha to show whatever beast that was trying to attack him and Braden. The twins said to each other "way to go Scott." As Logan thought to himself great my brother has probably just let every creature within a mile of here know that he was there. He muttered under his breath "you are such an idiot sometimes Scotty."

Barden and Scott then found a circular sculpture of some sort of were jaguar god, Scott could smell Derek behind it and punched through the wall. They had found him but oddly he looked to be only about 15 or 16 maybe 17 at the most.

The others pulled up and Logan got out of the SUV almost at the moment it stopped walked up to his brother and swatted him across the head and said "what the hell was that about, your little howl there probably woke the dead or if it didn't it sure as hell let every supernatural creature in the area know you're here."

He then turned and looked at Derek and said "who's that?"


	2. Chapter 2 - 117

After finding a somehow de-aged Derek in catacombs under the old church the pack headed back home to beacon hills. Derek was sleeping in the back seat of his SUV as Logan pulled up to the animal clinic; they had already let Deaton know they were coming. Once they brought him in Deaton admitted to them that he had no clue how he got like this. Since it was fairly late at night Deaton told them to go home for the night and levee him with him. Lydia ended up staying as she was pretty much a genius and wasn't in any danger of failing classes. Logan also stayed because as he pointed out "I'm on spring break and who knows it might be a good idea to have a werewolf here."

Stiles and Scott left with Isaac. Stiles was trying to protest but was pushed out of the clinic by Scott saying "ok I get your stronger than me you don't have to be so rough."

Logan laughed to himself at the attics of his little brother as the three of them left the room. Meanwhile Allison took the twins back to the apartment and they all planed to regroup at school in the morning.

*- McCall house -*

When Scott got home to a darkened house he found furniture rearranged and some tools on the floor that he tripped over and woke up his dad who was asleep on the couch. His dad woke up explained he was doing some repairs that Scott and Mellissa had neglected and asked him where he had been as they were supposed to have dinner together. Scott replied as he turned a clock on a table beside him the other way "we just got back from our camping trip and I had to go to work to check on some stuff. I kind of forgot about dinner."

Agent McCall then said "that's fine did you get something to eat, and by the way where's Logan his cars in the driveway but I haven't seen him."

Scott replied "we stopped for some Mexican on the way home, and Logan had to stay and help look after a sick dog. Deaton wanted someone to keep watch over it for the night and since Logan is almost finished with school we figured he'd be the best one to stay." He then turned to Isaac and said "we've got school tomorrow and need to head to bed."

*- Beacon Hills Animal Clinic -*

Meanwhile at the veterinary clinic both Lydia and Logan were dozing, well Lydia was Logan was pretty much passed out as he had been driving all day. Lydia woke up to see Deaton examining Derek; she turned to him and said "is something wrong?"

Deaton replied "he's hart rates up higher than normal."

Lydia then elbowed Logan who woke up and said "just five more minutes' mom."

Lydia then said to him "I am not your mother and I woke you because Deaton said that Derek's heart rate is higher than normal."

Logan turned to him and said "what does that mean?"

Deaton replied "I'm not sure." He then picked up a scalpel and cut Derek to test his healing. He then noted that he was healing faster hen normal.

They then turned around to find something else to test him when Logan turned around and said "um guys he's getting up and he's shifting."

They were trying to calm him down when he attacked both Deaton and Logan, who luckily started healing right away. However Deaton was a different mater, the cut wasn't too deep but he did need some attention before they could go and find Derek.

*- The high School -*

Scott and Stiles eventually make their way to school and are in class with Isaac, Allison, Mila and the twins. Each of their phones starts ringing Coach Finstock was covering their History class then said "phones are supposed to be off in class."

Another phone rings and he again says "I said phones off," He then realised it was his and looked at it and said "Scott Lydia needs you to call her." He looked at the name that had come up on the phone and said "what the hell is he doing with Lydia and why does he want Scott to call her" as he realized it was Logan McCall.

*- McCall house -*

Meanwhile Logan made his way home and saw his dad doing some work on the house and said "what the hell are you doing here?"

Agent McCall replied "I'm doing some repairs that Scott and Melissa should have taken care of. Scott told me you were looking after a sick dog last night."

Logan laughed to himself and said "yeah Dr, Deaton didn't want to leave him alone so he asked me to stay with him, he's doing better. I'm just going to hit the shower and then I'm going out."

Agent McCall then said "Scott's supposed to be having dinner with me tonight you can join us if you want."

Logan nodded and said "yeah sure sounds good."

When he got out of the shower he got a text from Scot saying to meet him at the sheriff station. He texted him back "_do I need to bring bail money?_"

Scott texted back "_not likely the Sheriff just texted Stiles that two of his deputies brought in Derek and he wants to talk to us._"

Logan texted him back "_be right there._" He then turned to their Dad and said "I need to go out for a bit I'll see you later."

*- Sheriff Station -*

When Logan arrived at the sheriff station he saw Deputy Parish unlocking the handcuffs off of Derek Scott was about to talk to him when Sheriff Stilinski called the three of them into his office and said "please tell me you guys aren't time traveling now, because if that's a thing I'm going to have to check myself into Eichen house."

Logan replied "no I left the DeLorean at college."

The Sheriff then said "wait you have a DeLorean?"

Logan laughed and said "no I was making a Back to the Future joke; you know how they travel back in time in one."

The Sheriff nodded and said "so how did this happen to him then?"

Scott then said "We found him like that."

The Sheriff asked "Where, swimming in the fountain of youth?"

Stiles replied "No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake."

The Sheriff then said "You told me you were camping!"

Stiles "Yeah, we were. It was in Mexico. We had an adult with us."

Logan then said "yeah they had me plus the twins, Malia, Allison and Lydia."

Scott then said "look all we know is somehow Derek got aged backwards and doesn't know anything past a certain point."

The sheriff then said "Look just get him out of here ok."

As Scott was talking to ham and flashing his Alpha eyes at him Ethan walked in and turned to Sheriff Stilinski and said "can I talk to you for a second." He looked over to the others and said "Scott, Stiles and Logan too."

They went back into the office again and Ethan then said "Aiden was out for a drive with Lydia and she pulled in to a gas station and told him to fill the tank for her, the only thing was it was full. She had one of her banshee things and they found a body in a restroom there, well at least what's left of it. Aiden said he had to throw up well he was on the phone with me. Lydia then sent me the pics and it looks bad like something out of control."

He then showed them the pictures, Sheriff Stilinski then said "I'll get over there and get it taken care of, any idea on who or what did it?"

Stiles then said "it might have been Kate Argent she's turned into something."

Scott then said "I think I need to go and talk to someone about Derek and see if he can figure out what happened."

Stiles then said "Scott are you sure that's wise?"

Scott nodded and said "yeah he may be our only hope. Stiles, Logan, and Ethan I need you to take Derek to my house he'll be safe there. Isaac should be there soon too."

*- Dreeks loft -*

As Scott pulled up to Derek's loft Malia, Lydia and Aiden are there waiting. Aiden then said "Ethan told me where you were heading, we didn't think you should meet with him alone, just in case."

As they entered the loft Lydia then said "oh great Satan in a v neck."

Peter then said "I did hear that but I'll ignore it. Now what can I do for you today?"

Scott first took the time to introduce Malia to Peter. Peter then asked "tell me did you get your beautiful eyes from your father?"

Malia replied "no my mother."

Peter then replied "that's a shame, so I take it Scott and Stiles has brought you up to speed on me."

Malia then said "what the whole psychotic killing spree then yeah."

Aiden then said "you make what Ethan and I did look like pussy cats."

Peter then replied "well were all works in progress."

Scott then asked "what do you know about someone being turned by a scratch?"

Peter then said "well the claws have to go deep."

They then told him about Kate and Aiden pulled up his phone to show him the pictures Lydia had taken well he had to vomit. Peter looked at them and said "it looks like she seems to be lacking control over shifting into whatever she is." He then added "why can't people stay dead in this town."

Scott said under his breath "we all keep asking that."

Peter replied "I heard that, now what news do you have of my dear nephew?"

Scott then explained about how they found Derek de-aged in a tomb in Mexico. Peter then asked "what colour are his eyes as a werewolf?"

Scott then said "blue."

Peter replied "then his memories should be sometime after page just before he met Kate. She must have aged him back to then so she could gain his trust to get something. Before the fire and just after page Kate had a relationship with him."

*- McCall house -*

Logan, Stiles and Ethan with the de aged Derek had just arrived at the McCall house. Scott and Logan's dad was there and he looked at them and said "where's Scott and who are these two," the last part was said as he pointed to Ethan and Derek.

Ethan then stuck out his hand and said "I'm Ethan a friend of Scott and Stiles; we've met before I'm one of the twins."

Agent McCall then said "sorry I'm kind of bad with twins."

Ethan replied "that's ok people mix us up all the time until they know us."

Stiles then said "and the other guy is my cousin Miguel from Mexico."

Isaac was about to say something when Logan looked at him and whispered "go with it tell him nothing." Isaac nodded as he pretty much took everything Logan said as if it was an order from Scott mainly because he was Scott's older brother and he could kick everyone in the packs butt, he even managed to knock both of the twins down.

Agent McCall the said something in Spanish to "Miguel" Logan was surprised by the amount of Spanish he knew, it was definitely more than him even though he had taken some Spanish classes at college he wasn't exactly fluent in it like people expected when he said he was part Mexican, mostly he knew the swear words.

Agent McCall then said to Logan "why can't you and Scott speak spanish that fluently."

Logan replied back "I do, Sé lo suficiente para sobrevivir, but I didn't use it much because we don't live in Mexico. I don't know I just don't have a need to speak it."

Stiles wanted to rush Derek up to Scott's room but Agent McCall offered them all food. Well they were eating Stiles told Agent McCall that Miguel's last name was Juarez Cinqua Tiago, he then asked him to spell it and Stiles replied "just write it down how it's said phonetically."

He then turned to Ethan and said "I never did ever catch you and your brother's last name."

Ethan then said "I don't think we ever dropped it. Why do you want it so you can look up and see if either of us have criminal records or something. The only thing you might find if I gave it to you would be when I was arrested for hacking when I was 13, but the charges got dropped and taken off my record."

Stiles looked at him and said "does Danny know that?" Ethan nodded and said "yeah he thought it was funny because he got caught for the same thing."

When they had sat down to dinner Agent McCall asked "where's Scott by the way?"

Logan then said "he... had an emergency dinner with his girlfriend."

Agent McCall replied "an emergency dinner with his girlfriend?"

Logan then said "yeah... her dog died so he went over to comfort her.

Agent McCall then said "I thought you said the dog got better?"

Logan replied "that was a different dog."

Towards the end of Dinner Derek noticed Agent McCall's FBI badge on the table and asked him if he knew anything about the Hale fire. Before he could answer it Stiles and Logan took Derek upstairs where he said he would only talk to the Alpha. Stiles said he'd get him, Stiles left well the three werewolves were left with Agent McCall. Logan went up to check on him and saw Kate had snuck in and had taken him out of Scott's window. He sent a quick text to Scott and Stiles and the three of them piled into Logan's car.

On their way they got a text from Scott to meet them at the school as apparently Derek and Kate were heading there.

*- The high school -*

When they got there they met up with Aiden, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Peter and Malia. Well they were looking around for Derek and Kate they ran into the same creature that Mila had seen in the desert and Scott had seen in the catacombs.

The twins looked at them and yelled "berserkers run."

They got somewhere safe for now and Logan asked the twins what they knew about them. Aiden replied "even if we could merge they'd make mincemeat out of us."

They attempted to fight them and they all get tossed around Scott then growled at them and out of nowhere Derek come rushing up and took them on during the fight he seemed at times to be turning back to his adult form.

Something then called them off and Derek returned to normal except he has gold colored eyes now instead of blue.

Meanwhile Allison, Stiles and Lydia have made their way to the Hale family vault under the Beacon Hill sign. When they get down there Peter informed them that someone has set them up and stolen 117 Million dollars in bond they had in a safe in there.

* * *

Just decided to add Logan speaking a bit of spanish if it seems odd I used google translate the phrase he said was "I know enough to get by"


	3. Chapter 3 - Muted

It was fairly early when Logan got up, Scott had headed out for lacrosse practice and Melissa was still at work. Logan had decided to go for a run, well he was out he realised he was close to the high school and decided to stop by and see how Scott was doing at practice. When he got there he saw a guy stopping every shot he was given, he walked over to Scott and Stiles just as the new guy on the team had saved another shot attempted against him. He ended up flowing Scott and Stiles back into the locker room, he figured Coach Finstock wouldn't care as after all he was one of his former favorites. He saw Stiles go up to him as he was changing and say "would you mind telling me what was with that circus act you put on out there?"

The new guy asked "what circus act?"

Stiles then went on to talk about how he caught every goal, meanwhile Ethan had gotten out of the shower and had overheard the conversation and muttered to himself "dumbasses he's a human nothing special."

Logan had overheard it and said to him "yeah my brother can be a little think sometimes especially if he listens to Stiles, I'll deal with them."

Logan overheard Stiles talking to him and asking if he'd ever been out in the woods during a full moon. He noticed the new guy seemed to be really confused over it. He then told them he had learned the game from his step dad who had been team captain when he was a sophomore like Scott. Logan thought to himself Dam the kid's step father must have been good I was only a junior when Finstock made me one, although he did make me temporary captain when I was sophomore too, but that was because the team looked to me as a leader when our captain had gotten hurt in a game.

After he walked away Logan walked up to them just as Scott said "he wasn't lying that time."

Logan came up from behind them slapped Stiles hard against the head and slammed Scott's into a locker hard. They both looked at him and said "what was that for?"

Logan replied "for being dumbasses, Ethan released he's not a werewolf, and so did I. He's young and cocky he just wants to prove himself to his new Coach, that's it trust me. I was like that at the beginning of every season too. Now get to class Lobito and company."

Scott then said "fine but will you stop calling me Lobito?"

Logan replied "why does it annoy you Scotty?"

Scott replied back with a growl "yeah it does way more then you calling me Scotty, Loggie."

Logan laughed and said "don't growl at me, just because your the Alpha doesn't mean I have to fear you."

The two of them left for class.

Meanwhile Logan walked into the coach's office and was greeted by the man with a big hug who said "wow it's not often I get to see one of my star players back in town. So how are things with you?"

Logan then said "not bad so I hear my little brother is following in my footsteps are you going to be like you were with me and make him earn the Captains spot again?"

Coach Finstock said "you know the drill at the start of the season all positions are open whether you're on the team or not. "

Logan then said "you did make an exception to that when I was a senior though."

Finstock then replied "well you had kind of proved you could lead the team the year before and for the second half of your sophomore season when we lost our Captain. So how's the ankle."

Logan said "it's better now I haven't played lacrosse though for awhile."

Finstock then said "that's too bad you would have made a great player. So what brings you back here besides missing your favorite coach?"

Logan then said "well I'm moving back here in the fall sometimes to start working at the vet's office and my brother told me when Lacrosse tryouts were so I figured I come up and see what he was like."

Coach Finstock then said "did you see that new kid?"

Logan replied "yeah and he reminds me a lot of me at that age cocky and full of himself."

Coach Finstock replied "yeah I haven't had a player like you since Jackson left. I don't know why his parents decided to move to London, hell I think he's wasting his talent being there do they even play lacrosse there?"

Logan replied "not that I've ever heard of unless he moved to London, Ontario."

Coach Finstock laughed and said "you always knew how to crack me up McCall; your brother doesn't seem to have your sense of humor though."

Logan replied "what can I say he couldn't get everything. I'm going to head back home to shower; it was good seeing you again."

Coach Finstock looked at him and said "likewise so how did you get here?"

Logan replied "I ran through the preserve it's not too bad from our house although I don't think I'd do it at night."

Coach Finstock replied "yeah me either, so do you think you could come back and take a look at try outs with me?"

Logan said "yeah sure I'll come back after school. See you later cupcake."

Coach Finstock laughed and said "I'm never going to live that one down am I."

Logan smiled and said "nope."

As Logan was leaving he saw Scott and Stiles having an argument about going to check out some bodies in the morgue. Logan pulled out his phone from the holster he had on his arm checked it and saw a message from his Mom saying "three murder victims at the hospital it doesn't look like anything supernatural."

He walked over to them and said "Stiles for once listen to Scott, I'm heading home now, but I'll see you guys later, Finstock asked me to come and look as you guys during tryouts."

*- McCall house -*

When he got in he saw his Mom sitting in the kitchen walked over to her and said "so apart from the triple homicide in the morgue how was work today."

Melissa said "not too bad same old same old when there's nothing supernatural happening around here." She then looked over to and said "been out for a run this morning?"

Logan replied "yeah I went through the preserve and saw Scott and Stiles at morning practice."

Melissa then said "so how did they look?"

Logan then said "not too bad but there's a new guy trying out for the team he reminds me of myself when I was his age. Stiles though seemed confident he was a werewolf and asked him if he'd been in the woods at night. Ethan and I both knew that he wasn't one."

Melissa then said "what about Scott?"

Logan replied "Scotty's a little unsure I think he's still learning how to sense other wolves."

Melissa then said "don't forget he was only bitten about a year ago, and he hasn't exactly had the best teacher."

Logan replied "yeah he's not that bad I mean I know when I'd been one for year I was little better but I had my friend Jeff who's been an Alpha since his family died and pretty much made sure I was safe all the time on a full moon."

Melissa replied "yeah that makes sense don't give him a hard time though."

Logan smiled "I only do it when he goes all Alpha on me, I just go big brother on him. It's my job in life as his older brother to keep him in line and tease him."

Melissa replied "I can see that it must be hard having your baby brother being your Alpha."

Logan then said "yeah I never expected it, I'm going to hit the shower and then grab some lunch."

Melissa then said "that sounds good I'm going to take a bath after your done"

Logan then said "anything you need done around here after I'm done?"

Melissa then said "you can unload the dishwasher for me."

*- the High School -*

A little while later Logan made his way back to the High School he found an empty parking spot, he then went into the school, and told the office he was there to see the coach. Yeah he could have just walked in the backdoor through the change rooms like he had earlier but since he had been asked by Coach Finstock to come and watch the tryouts he figured he should let the office know he was there.

Logan sat back in the coach's office as he made his usually "all positions are open speech" Logan smirked to himself as the coach came back to his office flowed by Scott who asked him if he was still the Captain.

Coach Finstock replied back "you're on the team, but all other positions are still open."

Logan saw Scott leaving disappointed and followed him out and put an arm round his brother and said "he did the same thing with me junior year too he wanted me to prove I could be Captain before he made it permanent."

Scott nodded as Logan made his way to the stands beside the field he joined Alison, Aiden and Malia there he had also brought along a lacrosse stick that he had picked up. Well they were watching Allison was trying to help Malia with her math homework. Aiden then said "I'd give you my notes but Ethan has them right now."

Allison then said "why don't you borrow Lydia's like Scott and Stiles do?"

Aiden then said "wait she lets them copy her notes, I'm her boyfriend and she doesn't let me do that."

Allison then said "speaking of her does anyone know where she is right now?"

Aiden said "yeah she said she had something to do after school like shopping, I usually avoid that if I can so I told her I was going to stick around and watch Ethan."

Well they were watching Aiden, Logan and Malia picked up on Scott and Stiles talking about the new guy and how Scott wasn't using his wolf powers. Ethan meanwhile seemed to have no problems doing that and walked over to him at the same time as Logan did and said "you look like you're holding back or something you're a werewolf use it to your advantage."

Scott then said "but it's not really a fair one, I just want to be human still."

Logan then said "I know and I get it too, every day I look at myself in the mirror I wish I could go back but remember you can't go back." He then started massaging Scott's shoulders and said "use your wolf powers, you're an Alpha now, be the Alpha."

The coach then asked Scott and Stiles to take up the long sticks so he could see what everyone could do in some defensive drills. Ethan and Isaac both managed to get by Scott. Ethan had actually slammed Scott to the ground pretty hard and after scoring a goal turned around and went over to him and said "are you alright?" as he gave him a hand getting back up.

Just as Coach Finstock yelled out "that's what I like to see good sportsmanship when you knock a teammate down," Scott whispered to Ethan "I'm glad I'm a werewolf the way you hit me." Ethan whispered back to him "that's why I hit you instead of stiles."

Up next was the new guy Liam on his first attempt he managed to catch both Scott and Stiles off guard. Malia then started calling for a do over. Logan then looked at the Coach and said "Coach twenty bucks says he can't do it again."

Coach Finstock looked at him and said "I like those odds I'll take them McCall," He then turned back to the team and said "you heard him, Liam you're up again, Mini McCall and Stilinski let's see what you two got." He then added "those two are like sons to me."

This time as Liam went for it Scott hit him hard, Liam went over Scott's back and he fell hard to the ground clutching his ankle. Scott and Stiles took him to the nurse's office well the coach made everyone else take a lap; he then picked up a lacrosse ball and threw it. Logan took the lacrosse stick he had and caught it before it could hit Allison. The coach looked at him and said "you still got it if you weren't too old I put you on the team."

Logan replied "that's ok you can buy me a beer instead of our little wager and I'll call it even."

Logan then took a few steps onto the field and played around with the lacrosse stick and ball for a bit before putting it in the net and said to himself "still got it.". He then turned to the coach and said "do you want me to find out if Liam's ok; Scott hit him kind of hard."

Coach Finstock nodded and said "yeah you do that," he then turned to the rest of the team and said "that was one of my best players. In the championship game in his senior year he scored the winning goal when he was knocked down from behind by another player. He ended up rupturing his Achilles tendon, not that I want you to do that but thats the kind of commitment I want on the field willing to go that extra little bit."

Logan smiled to himself as he heard what Coach Finstock or cupcake as he sometimes called him after he had found out he liked cupcakes.

When Logan got to the nurses office she told him that Scott and Stiles had taken him to the hospital.

*Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital -*

Once he got there he saw Stiles who told him that Scott was there and wanted to make sure that Liam was alright before leaving. He told him that he was going to help Mila with her homework. Logan then walked in and saw Scott sitting down and sat beside him and said "hey relax he's probably not hurt that bad I remember when I was in that situation in junior year too, I did the same thing to a cocky freshman that made me mad. He ended up with a sprained ankle and was on the bench for the first game but after that he was one of my friends on the team."

Scott then said "was Mom mad at you?"

Logan then said "nah when I told her she understood it was part of the game and I was sorry for what I had done. Mind you I didn't tell her the part about him being cocky and me being mad at that."

Scott then got up and said he needed to go for a walk. Logan then saw a nurse looking at him and he walked over to her and she said "so what's a cute guy like you doing here?"

Logan replied "I was watching my brother try out for his school lacrosse team and one of the players got hurt so I told the coach I'd make sure he was ok. Also that has to be the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard."

She smiled back at him and said "so who's your brother?"

Logan replied "Scott McCall."

She then said "so your Melisa's oldest then, you look a lot cuter in person then the picture she has of you in her locker."

Logan smiled at that and said "so when do you finish?"

She replied "I'm working late until the morning unfortunately. Staffing's kind of tight right now after all the weird stuff that happened here a couple of months ago. No one seems to want to talk about it though."

Logan then said "so you're new to Beacon hills then?"

She then said "yeah are you asking to show me around?"

Logan was about to answer when his phone rang he looked at it and saw it was Scott he said "we need to find Sean Willcot his family was the one that was killed Lydia found something at his house."

Logan then said "um yeah can I get a rain check on talking to you my brother needs me for something."

He then ran off down the hall turned around and wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and said "my names Logan call me when you're off work and I'll show you around town." He then took off again.

As he rounded a corner after taking the stairs as he flowed Scott's sent he heard Scott growl and saw him leave. He saw their Mom on the ground next to the body of a deputy on the ground. Melissa looked at him and said "I'm fine the blood on me is his, Sean's some sort of supernatural thing and was eating him. Scott just ran after him go and help him."

Logan continued to follow his brothers sent which lead him to the roof.

When Logan got to the roof he heard Liam scream in pain and saw a figure dressed in black hit Sean in the back with some sort of Tomahawk. As he was pulling it out of Sean's back Logan ran over to Scott and gave Liam a hand getting back on the roof of the hospital. His eyes were drawn to the wound on Liam's wrist he knew exactly what it was and turned to look at Scott as they both saw the man who had just killed Sean walk away turn and put a figure up to where his month should be, as he didn't have one, as if to say be quiet.

They both turned back to Liam and Logan said to him "you had better be prepared to tell Mom about this because if she finds out from anyone else, she'll probably let Chris Argent hunt you down."

Scott turned to him and said "fine but you need to help me too."

Logan replied "until I go back to School I'll help with him."


	4. Chapter 3 - Muted - Part - II

After practice had ended with the team doing suicide runs after Liam had gotten hurt Ethan made his way to the shower. He felt pretty sore after it even with his werewolf healing. After showering he found Aiden outside the locker room and the two of them walked out of the school together. Aiden turned to him and said "you did good today I'm proud of you."

Ethan said "thanks I hope that guy Liam is ok Scott hit him pretty hard."

Aiden then said "yeah he looked ok cause he was able to get up but I think his ankle was hurt pretty badly."

Ethan replied "yeah he looked like he was in a lot of pain; I guess that will prove to Stiles that he was just human."

The two of them made their way home. On the way they saw a cat sitting beside the road just outside of Deaton's Animal clinic they parked their bikes and Ethan went over to pick it up. They went over to the clinic and saw the closed sign was out but Deaton's car was still there so they opened the door anyway. A familiar voice said "sorry were closed."

Ethan then said "Doc I found a cat outside he's got some dried blood on him I'm not sure if it's hurt or maybe just sacred because it's shaking."

Deaton came to the front and opened the gate and said "come one will get it cleaned up and see if it's ok."

Well they were cleaning it up Ethan took off its collar and noticed it had a name on it that said "Willow" and had an address. Aiden pulled out his phone and did a quick Google search of the address and found the news report of the family that was murdered earlier today and said "it looks like this cat belonged to the family that got killed earlier today."

Just then both of them got a text from Logan saying" _Lydia found something at the house where the murders took place today, Details later may be supernatural. Scott and I are at the hospital now investigating._"

Deaton looked puzzled about it as he didn't know of any other supernatural activity going on in Beacon Hills' othe5r then the werewolves, however he had been semi retired for a while and something could have slipped by him without him knowing.

After they had Willow all cleaned up they saw he was pretty much unscathed except for a small cut on his leg that Deaton let Ethan stitch up since the cat seemed so comfortable around him. Deaton said he'd keep him at the clinic for a little while just in case any of the family came looking for him. If no one claimed him he said Ethan could keep him.

After that the twins made their way home and when they got in they got another text from Logan "_The guy in the hospital whose family died was a Windago, he got killed by some guy all in black. Scott bit Liam more details later may need help with him on full moon._"

Ethan and Aiden turned to each other and said "Scott bit Liam?"


	5. Chapter 4 - The Benefactor

A couple of notes first this is a long chapter and there is some swearing in it as well.

* * *

Logan pulled out his phone to call Sheriff Stilinski as they had a murder they needed to report, when Scott said "wait we need to do something with Liam first before you call the Sheriff."

Logan nodded and said "fine what's your plan?"

Scott said "I don't know just watch him ok."

Logan replied "yeah ok."

Logan sat beside him and said "um are you ok?"

Liam then said "no how the hell do you think I am some guy drags me up to the roof and almost kills me and then Scott whose transformed into some sort of creature bites my wrist which fucking kills now, thanks for asking about that by the way."

Logan replied "believe it or not I can understand that. Maybe not being bitten in the wrist but I know it hurts."

Liam then said "Scott bit you too?"

Logan then said "no someone else did." Logan then thought well there were a few times when Scott was younger he had bitten him but it wasn't the same and he didn't really want to tell some random teenage boy he barely knew stuff about him and Scott.

Just then Scott came back with a roll of Duct tape, Logan looked at him and said "what the hell is that for? "Liam also said it at the same time too.

Scott then said "were going to tie him up with it and take him home."

Logan then said "we are not doing this you are and how are you planning on getting him there on the back of your bike?"

Scott then said "I was thinking you could drive him?"

Logan replied "I am not helping you kidnap a freshman from the hospital where our Mom and his Dad work."

Liam replied "he's my Step Dad actually."

Scott gave Logan a sad puppy dog look, Logan then said "I hate it when you do that. Give me the keys to your bike and I'll loan you my car. Ok. I'll think of something to tell the sheriff when he gets here ok."

Scott then said "you're the best" as he Duct taped Liam up and took him down the fire escape and out to Logan's car. Logan then called the sheriff there.

Once the sheriff arrived Logan told the cops that he had come to visit his Mom and had gone up on the roof and found the body up there. After Sheriff Stilinski told everyone to clear out Derek showed up and Logan told most of the story. Derek then said "it's been a while since windagos have been in Beacon Hills.

Logan replied "yeah the twins said Deaton said the same thing when they told him after I sent them a message."

The Sheriff then said "do they know anything about these things?"

Logan said "who the twins or Deaton?"

The Sheriff then said "either one of them."

Logan sent a quick text and got a response from Ethan saying "_Aid and I don't really know much about them and Deaton doesn't really either. He said they must have come here well he was semi retired from supernatural stuff._"

Logan showed the text to the Sheriff well Derek was staring at a small amount of blood on the ledge. The Sheriff then said "do you smell something else."

Derek nodded and said "yeah there's someone else's blood here and I can smell fear, Logan do you know anything about it?"

They both turned to Logan and said "Scott will tell you when he's ready. Now I need to go and check on something."

Logan then took off down the stairs he hated lying to Derek and the Sheriff to protect his brother but he wanted him to be the one to tell, them about Liam.

*-Mccall house -*

When he got home he saw Stiles pulling up in his Jeep as well and said to him "Scott told you then?"

Stiles nodded and said "yeah, does my Dad know?"

Logan replied "no I told him and Derek that Scott would talk to them later. I don't see Ethan and Aiden here so I take it Scott hasn't said anything to them yet."

Stiles replied "yeah so I take it he told you?'

Logan then said "no I saw him do it."

They then made their way into the house where Scott turned to Logan and said "did you tell the Sheriff about Liam."

Logan replied "no and he had Derek there too so I told them you'd give them more info before I took off."

Stiles then said "you've barely told me anything about him and why aren't the twins here?"

Scott then said "um I didn't want to scare him anymore then he was."

Stiles then said "makes sense so where is he then?"

Scott then said "um lying down," as he led them to his bathroom.

Liam looked really scared to see the two of them in the room and he also could tell that Scott's big brother was there too. Stiles closed the shower curtain behind him and the two of them sat on Scott's bed well Logan took the chair beside the bed.

Stiles then said "so you bit him."

Scott nodded and said "yeah."

Stiles then added "and you kidnapped him and brought him here."

Scott replied "I panicked."

Logan replied "dam right you did."

Stiles then said "this isn't going to end with us baring the pieces of his body in the desert is it?"

Logan then said "if you too want to add murder to this I swear to god I will testify against you."

Stiles replied "wow your going to throw Scott Under the bus like that."

Logan replied "I'm sorry this is my first time kidnapping someone and you two are kind of talking like you've done it before you haven't have you?"

They looked at each other as Stiles said "you tell him he's your brother."

Logan then said "you have then who?"

Scott replied "Jackson he turned into a Kanima and was killing people so Stiles "borrowed" a prisoner transport van and we tied to keep him in it."

Logan rolled his eyes and said "I don't even want to know anymore."

Stoles then said "look Scott this is reminder that I always come up with the plans because your plans suck."

Logan then said "whose was it to lock Jackson in a prison transport van?"

Stiles replied "mine I thought it was pretty good until he escaped and his Dad put up a restraining order against us."

Scott and Logan looked at him and said "don't look at me like that it would have worked if I had known that Jackson didn't tell his adopted parents he loved them ok."

Logan then said "so what's your plan then?"

Stiles went and grabbed a chair from the den and Scott and Logan put him down on it still mostly tapped up. Stiles then looked at him and said "ok where going to take the tape off if you scream the tape goes back on ok?"

Liam nodded and mumbled something that sounded like ok. Stiles then looked to Scott to take it off and Scott looked back at him as Stiles shrugged his shoulders and went and took it off of him.

Stiles then said "alright Liam you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and because of them a lot more confusing things are going to happen do you understand?"

Scott and Logan both looked at Stiles as Liam said "not really."

Scott then said "I don't understand either." Logan just banged his head on the door frame as he was just as confused about what Stiles had said.

Stiles then said "that's good, Scott maybe you should tell him."

Liam looked at him and said "tell me what?"

Scott then said "Liam what I did to you... What I had to do to save you is going to change you."

Stiles then said "unless it kills you." Logan rolled his eyes and banged his head again against the door frame as Scott looked at Stiles.

Stiles then said "I shouldn't have said that."

Logan looked at them as Liam looked really upset at that now and said "no kidding, I think we would have known by now if he was rejecting it."

Scott then noticed he was crying and said "relax you're not going to die."

Stiles then said "probably"

Scott looked at him and said "will you stop that ok, just untie him."

Liam then picked up the chair used it to knock Scott down and shoved stiles to the ground he also managed to knock Logan down as he had caught him off guard. As he ran from the room Liam realised his ankle was no longer hurting him in fact it felt perfectly fine.

Scott and Stiles then ran from the room as Logan was getting back to his feet and yelled get him and the three of them tumbled down the stairs. As Logan got there he saw the three of them in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, he thought about jumping down them but relied he didn't have enough height and frankly didn't want to have to explain to their Mom why the ceiling was broken if he did jump. He then saw Stiles grabbing Scott's foot yelling I got him as Liam walked out the front door.

Logan then said to them "well that went well. Scott next time you bite someone don't tie them up with Duct tape."

Isaac then walked up on the front porch and said "what's going on? Was that Liam I saw walking away from here I thought he was in the hospital?"

Scott then smacked himself in the head as Logan said "you didn't tell him but you had me tell the twins?"

Logan then said "I need a drink" as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer from the fridge shotgunned it before grabbing another. The three teenagers all looked at him as he said "what I'm a 22 year old six foot two werewolf I barely get a buzz from beer now."

He then sat down well Scott and Stiles brought Isaac up to speed on what had happened with Liam. Logan wasn't really paying attention to them and after he fished his beer he said to the three of them "I'm going for a walk."

Once he left the house he looked up at the moon and realised that it was almost a full moon and thought "oh shit Liam is going to have a tough time tomorrow night." Logan walked around almost with no purpose just figuring what the hell to do with Liam he knew he was his brother's reasonability now but he realised Scott and Stiles really didn't know what they were doing well maybe more Stiles especially how he was talking about how Liam might die in front of him. He eventually ended up at the vet clinic and he saw the lights were off so he went around the back and used the hidden key to get in. He then pulled out his phone and called Dr. Mathews to try and get some advice from him about what to do, as he really didn't want to talk to Deaton without Scott.

After he fished talking to him he ended up falling asleep on a cot he found in a back room. He got a text from Scott asking "_where are you?_" but didn't notice it as he was fast asleep.

The next morning Deaton shock him awake and said "Logan I know I said the doors always open to you but I didn't expect you to be sleeping here. Is everything ok?"

Logan then said "yeah things are Ok I just had to come somewhere and clear my head and I just fell asleep here."

Deaton then said "Is everything Ok with Scott?"

Logan was about to reply when his phone rang with a blink 182 song. Logan looked at it and answered it and said "hey bro sorry I ignored your texts last night but I fell asleep at Deaton's last night."

Deaton was about to say something when Logan said "no I haven't told him anything it's your place to tell him not mine you're the Alpha."

After he said goodbye and hung up with Scott Deaton turned o him and said "so I take it something has happened with Scott that he needs to tell me?"

Logan nodded and said "like I said to him it's his business to tell you not mine."

Deaton nodded as he knew with Logan it wasn't a trust issue it was more he had a certain loyalty to Scott as being the Alpha even though Logan would often play the older brother card with Scott at the same time he was a Beta in Scott's pack.

Logan then said "um sorry for crashing here I just wanted some time to think through some stuff alone."

Deaton then said "I can understand that the whole pack can be intimidating at times."

Logan said "yeah I know I'm just not used to a big pack yet. At school, it's just me and Jeff and his step dad as his emissary, so the whole multiple wolves' thing is kind of tough."

Deaton nodded and said "I can understand that the hale pack was pretty big too, but I usually only had most of my interaction with Talia, she was Derek's mother and she was an Alpha that you just didn't mess with."

Logan was about to say something else as he noticed Deaton had left the room and was in his office staring at a picture he had taken out of his drawer. Logan walked in and said "is that her."Logan already know the answer as he had seen here many times before when he had seen his friend Kyle Hale before he died in the fire. He had told Scott about him now but still kept his promise about saying anything to anyone else even though he knew Deaton could be trusted he didn't' feel it was the right time to tell him.

Deaton nodded as Logan said "she was really beautiful I can see where Derek gets his eyes from." He looked at him and said "you miss her."

Deaton nodded and said "every now and then, I sometimes feel bad that I distanced myself too much from Derek and feel like I broke my promise to her to look out for him."

Logan then said "yeah I kind of know the feeling before I went away to school I had a girlfriend who I was pretty serious with until she got cancer and died, she was my high school sweetheart. Then her parents got killed in a car crash and I was left some of their money. I know it sound like something out of Downton Abbey but now I've got a bank account where I mainly use the interest from to pay for school and stuff like that."

Deaton then said "Talia left me a small amount as well that's one of the reasons I can afford to keep the hours I do, and employ Scott and eventually you. So what do you plan on doing when you return here permanently?"

Logan said "I'm trying to talk Mom into letting me give her some money to fix up the house; it's been in her family ever since they moved here and well it's an old house, our dad is trying to help out right now but he's not really much of anything other than being good at his job."

Denton then said "I take it Scott and you don't have a good relationship with him then?"

Logan replied "more like none. Ever since he left when I was 10 and Scott was five I've been the man in the house and then I left for college to get away from Beacon Hills because of my girlfriend. I felt bad leaving him alone but I figured at the time he was a freshman in highschool now. I did keep in touch though with Skype and stuff like that so it's not like I was completely like our dad and sending an email like once or twice a year."

Deaton then said "there's more to the story about your dad then you're willing to tell."

Logan then said "yeah just like how there's more about Talia then your sharing."

Deaton nodded as Logan said "I'm going to head back home."

* - McCall house -*

When Logan got home Melissa came up to him and hugged him and said "thank god you're safe."

Logan then said "yeah I was at Deaton's I went there to think about some stuff. Why did something happen to Scott?"

Melissa then said "no Scott's fine Derek called Stiles's Dad and he called me to say that Peter got attacked. He's fine but apparently it may have been the same person who went after Sean and his family."

Logan then said "does Scott know?"

Melissa replied "I'm not sure I'll assume Derek told him. Speaking of Scott I heard him asking if you had told Deaton something and he was relieved you hadn't. Can you tell me what it is?"

Logan replied "nope it's Scott's business to tell you."

* the High School -*

Meanwhile at School Scott and the rest of the pack were having a meeting about what to do with Liam.

Aiden said "look why don't we just tell him he's invited to a party?"

Stiles then said "Lydia why don't you invite him?"

Lydia laughed and said "oh no I am so done with teenage boys."

Aiden gave her a sad puppy dog look she looked over at him and said "you're not a teenage boy you're a werewolf honey and besides you are so much better in bed then any teenage boy." Aiden smiled and if he had a tail it would be wagging.

Ethan then said "I might have an idea, Aid and I apparently have a reputation for throwing good parties now after the black light one on Halloween."

Aiden then said "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then you're thinking he may have heard about it, then."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking." as Scott said "we'll use that as plan B."

Stiles then said "what's plan A then?"

As Scott walked away from them and into the school and looked for Liam and found him alone in a hallway. Scott cornered him and said "we need to talk."

Liam replied "look just get the hell away from me. Ok."

Scott then said "Liam we're brothers now."

Liam looked at him just as confused as he had the night before and said "what?"

Stiles then muttered to himself "Oh god that's ..."

Liam then said "what the hell are you talking about we just met and you bit me?"

Scott then said "Liam the bite is a gift."

Stiles then walked over to Scott as he said "ok Stop, just stop." He then turned to Liam and said "Look were trying to help you, you little runt."

Liam replied back "by kidnapping me."

Stiles replied "just to clarify Scott kidnapped you, I just aided and abided."

Liam then said "and what about the big guy was he just some thug you hired?"

Scott then said "no he's my older brother, look Liam I've gone through this before and so has my brother too. Something's happening to you, something big."

Liam then said "nothing's happening to me, nothing!" He then ripped the bandage he had on his arm off and both Scott and Stiles saw there was no bite mark anymore. As Liam walked anyway Scott said "ok Plan B it is." Scott took out his phone and sent a text to Ethan and Aiden telling them "_Plan B is on._"

* a hallway in the school after first period -*

A few minutes later as Liam was getting out of class the twins came around the corner and Ethan went over to him and said "we're throwing a little party tonight and wondered if you wanted to come?"

Aiden then added "yeah it'll make the black light one from Halloween look like a church social."

Ethan looked at him and resided an eyebrow sort of saying "where did you come up with that one bro?"

Liam replied "you two were the ones reasonable for that?"

They nodded and said "so are you in?"

Liam replied "um yeah I mean the coolest guys in school who threw the most badass party this town has seen are inviting me."

Ethan then said "good will pick you up at 6 then."

Liam then said "is this some sort of prank?"

Ethan shook his head and said "nope." Thanking god he knew how to control his heart beat when he was lying just in case Liam had figured out how to do that on his own.

* the Cafeteria -*

A little later at lunch Lydia was looking through her notes on her laptop as Aiden leaned in and said "man if those are your math notes no wonder Malia is having trouble with them."

Lydia looked at them and said "Some of these are my notes but the rest I have no idea where they came from, maybe it's some type of code like when I drew a tree and it led us to the nemeton."

Aiden then said "hopefully you can figure it out."

Just then Ethan and Danny came over and looked at it Danny then said "it looks like some sort of code."

Aiden then said "you two are the hacking experts her why don't you have a look?"

Danny looked at it and said "it's not something I've seen before."

Ethan said "me either. They then scrolled down to the bottom and saw something asking for a password.

Ethan turned to Danny and said "any ideas."

Danny shook his head and they looked at Lydia and said "don't look at me I didn't write it."

Ethan then said "maybe it's some sort of banshee thing."

Lydia then said "yeah that was my thinking."

Just then Allison Scott Stiles and Isaac came over and Scott asked the twins "so how did the thing with Liam go."

Ethan said "he's in we just need to borrow a car to pick him up."

Scott said "Logan will drive him."

Stiles then said "are you sure that's a good idea after all he did ask us if he was some sort of hired goon."

Ethan then said "don't worry will make sure he doesn't bail."

* later that evening -*

A little while later after they had picked up Liam from his house oddly Liam didn't even question why he was in the car with Logan, maybe he just figured that both him and the twins weren't someone you could mess with without getting hurt bad.

Logan had the radio on a rock station and Shout at the Devil by Motley Crue came on and Logan said "sweet I love this song," as he started singing along with it.

Liam then said "hey can you turn that down."

Logan replied "it's not that loud,"

Ethan then said "his hearing must be kicking in."

* the lake house -*

Meanwhile Scott had pulled up to meet the others when Stiles pulled out his phone and said "so I was asking around about Liam and I found out he may have some anger control issues apparently he did this to a teacher's car." He h then showed them a picture of a car that was smashed up pretty bad with the words "this is your fault" written on it.

Isaac then said "was it really a wise idea to have him in the car with Logan and the twins?"

Scott said "Logan's not going to start anything with him and Ethan isn't really that volatile."

Lydia then said "yeah but Aiden is."

Scott said "true but he knows Logan can kick his butt."

Just then a Chevy Volt pulled up and Logan got out of the driver's seat flowed by the twins and Liam. Liam looked around and said "so where is everyone."

Ethan then said "don't worry were just here early after all we are hosting it."

They then brought him inside and confronted him and explained everything to him. He then looked at Scott, Logan, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden and said "so you guys are all werewolves," he then turned to Malia and said "and you're a werecoyote", he turned to Lydia and said "you're a banshee," next he turned to Allison and said and "you hunt werewolves but you changed your code so you protect people now" he then turned to Stiles and said "so what are you?"

Stiles then said "I was possessed by an evil spirit."

Liam then said "what happened?"

Stiles replied "I got better."

He then looked at the chains and said "are those for me?"

Malia replied as her eyes flashed blue "no there for me."

Liam looked at her and said "how do you do that?"

Scott then said "you'll learn, but first we need to get you through the full moon."

Liam then said "but the moon is already out."

Scott then said "and you're starting to feel something right?"

Liam then said "I feel like I'm standing in a room with some psychotic nut jobs."

Isaac looked like he was about to say something when Ethan elbowed him hard as he knew he was going to say something about him and Aiden. Ethan growled at him and said "he doesn't need to know that yet."

Liam then said "what don't I need to know."

Ethan said "when your reedy will tell you, you're not yet."

Just then Liam started holding his head and said "what you guys don't here that?"

Just then everyone became aware of the sound of car doors slamming and Scott said to Liam "who did you invite?"

Liam then replied "I told my friend Mason to spared the word that the guys who threw the black light party were going to throw another and I got an invite."

Ethan then pulled out his phone and saw a message from Danny saying "_I'm here why didn't you tell me_?" He then said "oh shit thanks a lot now you've got me in shit with my boyfriend." Ethan's Eyes glowed bright Blue even brighter then Malia's had when she mentioned about the chains. Scott looked at him and said "Ethan relax."

Ethan calmed down a little as Aiden was massaging his shoulders and said "relax just take Danny into a bedroom and explain it to him he'll understand ok and you guys will probably have make up sex ok."

Ethan nodded just as Liam dropped to all fours and seemed to be fighting transforming even more. Liam then began starching the floors with his claws and Lydia yelled "not the floors" as she tried to grab him, he instead bared his teeth at her. Scott and Logan grabbed him and said well get him to the boat house Allison flowed them with a bag of stuff she had brought with her.

Just then Malia started shifting as Stiles said "Ok I need to get her to the basement now."

Lydia then said "what do I do?"

Stiles said "throw a party."

Aiden, Ethan and Isaac all said "will help."

Lydia then went to answer the door and a few people asked if this was where the party was Lydia smiled and said "why yes it is."

Danny then came over to Ethan and said "why didn't you tell me?"

Ethan then said to him as he grabbed his arm "upstairs now."

Ethan then explained the whole thing with Liam and how they had tricked him into coming here so they could give him a safe place to transform. Danny then said "ah that's so sweet of you guys to help Scott out like that. So do I get to find out what it's like to make love with my werewolf boyfriend on the full moon?"

Ethan smiled and said "oh yeah it's on human." As he ripped his shirt off and then went to do the same to Danny.

Aiden walked by the door as he was looking for Lydia as she had disappeared somewhere when he saw Masson about to open it and said "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

He turned to Aiden and said "why I was just looking for Liam."

Aiden said "well you won't find him in there just my brother and his boyfriend."

Masson then said "so he's the gay one."

Aiden then said "yeah but just so you know he's a one guy kind of guy, he's not into multiple partners."

Masson then said "and you?"

Aiden said "I've got a girlfriend but I'm trying to find her right now."

The two of them the found another room open and saw Lydia in it with two glasses of wine in her hand.

As they walked up to her as surprised her she dropped the wine and was really concerned about the carpet. Masson then said he'd go get some salt and club soda to clean it up. Once he left the room was oddly silent Lydia then went and opened the door and the sounds of the party downstairs could be heard, once she closed it there was no noise she turned to Aiden and said "am I the only one not hearing anything in this room?"

Aiden then said "it's not just you the only thing I hear is you."

Lydia then said "good so it isn't just a weird banshee thing," as she was slowly walking towards a record player in the room. She appeared to be listening to something Aiden just sat down and checked his phone to see if anyone else need him as Lydia seemed to be doing one of her banshee things and he had just gotten used to leaving her alone when it happened unless she called him over.

* the boathouse -*

Meanwhile in the boathouse Scott and Logan were having a hard time holding Liam down when Allison pulled out one of her dads shock sticks and said "Scott, Logan out of the way" as she hit Liam with it, unfortunately Logan didn't get out of the way in time and got shocked as well. Scott rolled him off of Liam and said to Allison "can you check on Logan make sure he's ok well I chain Liam up?"

Allison then said "he should be fine," just as Logan started coming too and said "man those things hurt. How's Liam doing Scotty?"

Scott turned to him and said "he's still out Loggie."

Allison then said "so can I call you Scotty too or is that just reserved for Loggie?"

Logan then said to her "call me Loggie again and I will rip your throat out with my teeth. Only Scott gets to call me that."

Allison nodded as Scott said "yeah he hates it because it rimes with boogie, I only call him it when he calls me Scotty. I don't mind it as much but I like being called Scott more."

Logan then mumbled "whatever you say Lobito."

Scott then said "will you stop calling me that I don't even know what it means."

Logan rolled his eyes and said "man you are worse than me you don't even recognize Spanish, your part Mexican dumbass."

Scott then said "I've always been useless at it. So what does it mean? I know Araya called me that what does it mean?"

Allison then said "it means little wolf."

Scott turned and growled at his brother as Logan said "come on can't you take a joke."

Scott replied "yeah I'm just messing with you."

Allison then asked "so since we're dealing with his," as she pointed to Liam, "first full moon, what was yours like?"

Scott said "well Stiles was kind of pissed at me at the time so he handcuffed me to a radiator and gave me a dog dish with my name on it."

Logan then said "wow, all Jeff did for mine was take me out to the woods and let me go nuts for a couple minutes before he talked me down and helped me control it."

Allison then said "you two seem to be pretty good right now."

Logan replied "yeah well it was just about 2 and a half years ago since Ethan and Aiden dragged me into the woods and I was bitten by the Alpha they killed."

Allison then asked "do you still blame them for it?"

Logan replied "nah I get it they didn't have a choice like when they killed Boyd. Not every Alpha is like Scott."

Scott then said "thanks bro."

Logan replied "you're welcome I'm going to go back to the house and see how things are going and grab a beer, cause I can smell a keg from here, anyone need anything?"

As he left Scott put on a slow song on his phone and turned up the volume and him and Allison started dancing together, Logan pulled out his phone a took a couple of pictures of them for blackmail purposes.

* - inside the lahouse -*

When he got up to the house he went in the backdoor saw a keg there and grabbed a beer from it as he looked around he saw it was mostly freshmen. He saw Ethan and Danny grinding on each other well they were dancing. As the song ended they came over to him and Ethan said "how are things in the boathouse?"

Logan said "not too bad things are under control, where are Aiden and Lydia?"

Ethan said "in a room I don't know I haven't seen them since Danny got here."

Logan then replied "don't worry I'm sure if something happened they'd let us know. I'm going back to the boat house."

Logan left the party and headed back to the boathouse as he arrived there Liam had just gotten up and had broken lose. Logan turned to Scott and Allison who were slow dancing to a song on Scott's phone and said "um guys. Liam is awake."

Just as he said it he leaped through the window and headed to the woods. Scott and Logan took off well Allison grabbed her bag just as she was about to leave to follow them Chris Argent came up beside her and said "I got Scott's text about Liam, we need to be smart we don't want to harm them. Liam's scared I've got a plan."

The two hunters followed the three werewolves' carefully and saw them roll down a hill. Liam got up and had Scott pinned to a tree well Logan was on the ground. Chris and Allison both took aim with flash bang arrows above the two werewolves head. They temporarily blinded Liam and gave Chris time to active some emitters he had set up in a clearing. He then handed the remote to Scott and said "I got your text, he should be drawn to some emitters I set up, go and talk to him and use your own words. We'll make sure Logan is ok."

Chris then walked over to him and said "you ok?"

Logan said "yeah" as Chris helped him to his feet, "I kind of twisted my bad ankle and it hurts like a bitch when it happens."

Chris then said "bad ankle huh, how does a werewolf have a bad ankle?"

Logan said "almost five years ago I ruptured my Achilles tendon it doesn't bother me anymore except if I do something to my ankle and it hurts well it heals."

Chris then said "it just shows that werewolves are as venerable as humans."

Logan then said "well bitten ones at least."

He then ran off and found Scott talking to Liam. Liam was worried about turning into a monster again after the whole car thing. Scott explained to him "you're not a monster you're a werewolf, like me, my brother, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden. We're all here to help you we know what you're going through ok."

Liam nodded as Logan came over to him and gave him a hand as did Scott.

* back in the lackhouse -*

Meanwhile back in the soundproof room of the house Lydia turned to Aiden and said "I think I just found the password to break the code. Can you get my laptop?"

Aiden got up and grabbed it from her bedroom and headed back to the room Lydia then entered the password "Allison". Both of them were puzzled by it and then they saw a list of names with numbers next to them come up Lydia then said "it looks like some sort of death pool and everyone ones on it except for Logan and Liam."

Aiden then looked at it and said "yeah I wonder if whoever made this doesn't know about them as Kate is missing too."

Lydia then looked at the numbers and said "it looks like you and Ethan are worth more than double what Scott is"

Aiden replied "yeah well we do have a repetition for killing an alpha at 17."


	6. Chapter 5 - IED

After calming Liam down Scott went with Chris to look at a body he had found when he came by the lake house earlier. Logan and Allison stayed with Liam he joked "so why is it when your little brother has to go do something I get left with you?"

Logan laughed and said "because he's the Alpha, plus he knows I can handle myself and you."

Liam replied "yeah right I've taken you down twice now."

Logan said "the first time you caught me off guard so I'll give you that one, the second time we were rolling down a hill so that one doesn't count."

Liam then asked "so what about thing one and thing two."

Logan raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he meant. Allison then said "I think he means Ethan and Aiden."

Liam replied "yeah them."

Logan said "what do you want to know about them?"

Liam replied "did someone bite them or did they like bite each other or something?"

Logan replied "nope they were born werewolves."

Liam said "wait you can be born one too?"

Allison replied "yup most werewolves are born but a few bite others to increase their pack."

Logan then said "and others do it just for fun and leave you in the woods for dead."

Liam then asked "so what about Scott biting me? Wait you mean there are some that would just leave someone to die in the woods?"

Logan then replied "Scott bit you to save your life he had his hands pulled behind him so his only option was to bite you. As for the leaving someone in the woods thing the Alpha that bit me used to do that a lot apparently and he'd then use them to help him recruit more or kill them."

Liam then said "how did you find that out? And don't say you'll tell me when I'm reedy I want to know now."

Logan said "ok calm down don't go all werewolf on me. Ethan and Aiden told me when I met them when I came home for Thanksgiving. They had been forced to grab me and pull me into the woods by their Alpha."

Liam then said "couldn't they refuse?"

Logan then said "you tell me when Scott showed you his eyes and talked to you did you feel like you could disobey him?"

Liam replied "not really it was like when my parents get mad at me, you just sort of have to listen to them, so does he do that to you?"

Logan said "he tries but I can play the older brother card with him and he knows it too."

Liam then asked "can I ask you why he's the Alpha then and you're not?"

Logan replied "that's an insetting story. First of all Scott is what's called a true Alpha it's rare and it essentially means he built his own pack without having to take power from another Alpha by either killing them or being the descendant of one. He's my Alpha because he's my brother and because were family I'm in his pack no matter what."

Liam then said "ok one more question, if you're a werewolf why do you wear glasses?"

Logan then said "before I was bitten I needed them to see and just have regular glass in them now because everyone I know that isn't a werewolf knows I wear them and I'm too chicken to have had laser eye surgery. "

A little later on after the party had cleared out and Chris had helped the sheriff deal with the body. Logan told them that he needed to return back to school for Monday, but he said he'd be back for the lacrosse game on Thursday. Chris turned to him and said "I know you're not on the list we have but there could be more, would you object if I have one of my more trustworthy hunters follow you."

Logan replied "given the circumstances I'll tolerate it but I know my friend Jeff might not but I think he'll understand."

*the Sheriff station -*

Scott, Stiles and Ethan also went to talk to Sheriff Stilinski at the Sheriff station about the list they had gotten a hold of. The Sheriff looked at the list and saw that Ethan and Aiden had a higher price than Scott did. Ethan replied "we kind of have a reputation mainly because we killed a pack at the age of 17 plus identical twin werewolves are rare."

Stiles then said "really I would have thought twins would be more common amongst werewolves."

Ethan then said "mothers of werewolves don't have a litter of pups, singletons area more common just like amongst humans."

Scott then said "what's a singleton?"

Ethan replied "it just a word that means you don't have a twin or another multiple." Scott nodded as he understood that now.

Stiles then said "we also think there might be more to the list as there are two more passwords, so Lydia is up at the lake house still with Allison, Aiden and Malia."

Scott then said "what I don't get is how there can be so many supernatural's here in Beacon Hills?"

Ethan then said "what's the population of this place."

The Sheriff then answered "well Beacon Hills the town is about 30,000 people but if we're talking Beacon Hills County then that's about 500,000."

Ethan replied "it's possible there could be werewolves in other parts that may have came in when the Hales left or came here because they heard there was a new Alpha in town. Mostly packs will leave each other alone unless they want to cause trouble like Deucalion did or our old Alpha would. Plus they may not know that Scott is the Alpha here and just figure it's one of the Hales. From what Enis told Aid and I about Derek's mom she would often give advice to other packs in the area, she was pretty well respected amongst werewolves."

Stiles replied "yeah she could turn into a wolf."

Ethan then said "that's only part of it that's something rare to like Twin Male werewolves; apparently she was also great at giving advice as well."

Stiles then said "it must have skipped a generation with Derek then."

Scott replied as he remembered what Aiden had told him that Derek had said to the twins the night they defeated the nogitsune "actually he apparently does every now and then, he got the Ethan and Aiden to come fight with us when they wanted to levee town. "

Ethan nodded as he said "yeah he told us about how Scott never gives up even when he's down he always looks for another way."

The Sheriff then said "so if this is only part of the list how many more could there be?"

Stiles then said "well I figure that these numbers are dollar figures and if I'm right they should all add up to 117 million." He then marked next to the three digit numbers a "K" for thousand and an "M" for million next to the two and one digit numbers.

The Sheriff then said "I see Logan's not on the list."

Scott then said "yeah at least not this one, he's gone back to school, but Chris sent one of his hunters with him as a sort of body guard just in case."

The Sheriff then said "so how did they get that guy Demarco to show up."

Scott then said "everyone in Beacon Hills knows he would supply beer or alcohol for an extra price to underage teens for a party."

The Sheriff then said "and you know this how?"

Scott said "um... Logan told me some of his friends that used to throw parties had him bring them stuff."

*the high school a few days later -*

It was now Thursday at school; so far nothing had happened yet which had everyone worried. Liam was in the weight room lifting some weights. Ethan and Aiden were in there as well keeping an eye on the newest beta in Scott's pack partly because Scott had asked them to and also because they wanted to work out. They quietly observed Liam well he added more weight to it well he was talking to his friend Mason about how Garret had borrowed his hoodie and he went to where he said he lived but there was no house there. The twins looked at each other and Aiden said to Ethan "interesting he doesn't want to be found, I think we need to keep an eye on him when we can."

They then noticed Liam adding more weight and looked at each and as Ethan said "we need to stop him."

The two of them walked over and as he was lifting the bar Ethan said to him "you should never lift this much without a spotter."

Aiden then added "yeah you could hurt yourself."

Liam then said "I know what I'm doing ok."

Ethan then said "no you don't that's why we're here to stop you from doing something stupid."

Liam was about to say something when Ethan said "look you don't want to hurt yourself like a player for USC did when the weight bar dropped on his neck."

Mason then asked "are you guys on steroids or something."

Liam and the twins all said "no"

Masson then said to Liam "sorry I was just wondering because you seem to be acting strangely like you disappeared at that party the other night, you're running to school."

Aiden then said "he wasn't feeling well and crashed in one of the bedrooms."

Liam realised what Aiden was doing said "yeah I had a bit of a headache and wanted to lie down and as for the running to school I'm not that far from it and besides I'm on the lacrosse team I could use the exercise."

Masson then said "are you ok to play the lacrosse game after school it's against your old school Devenford Prep."

Liam said "yeah I'll be fine."

He then got up and went to the locker room the twins followed him and hit the showers keeping an ear out for him. Liam seemed to be really mad about something and they could sense Derek in the room. Liam called out "Ethan, Aiden are you two messing with me, where's my stick?"

Aide called back "I haven't seen your lacrosse stick."

Ethan then yelled "and you're not my type to be messing with your other one."

Aiden then said to him "Ethan that's just nasty."

Liam yelled back at him "yeah that's just gross."

Derek then said "seriously Ethan you're making a joke like that?" He then turned to Liam and said "is this yours "as he broke a lacrosse stick he had in his hands.

Liam then charged at Derek shifting to wolf form as he did Derek grabbed him and held him up to the lockers as Ethan and Aiden came out of the shower and pulled on their clothes. Aiden looked as Scott was calling Liam by his name and said "I think he has things under control we should just make sure no one else comes in here for a bit."

Derek then said "you're right he is angry" as Scott was able to calm him down, and handed him a stick and said "this one's yours."

Ethan then came over and said "sorry about the other comment." He then looked down at the stick on the ground and said "seriously Scott you had to give him mine, now I need to get a new one." He then banged the locker as he left the room.

Aiden looked at him and said "hey relax it's just a lacrosse stick ok, you can go at lunch and get a new one ok."

Just then a bell rang and Scott said "get to class Liam."

Scott then looked over at Derek and said "what are you smiling about?"

Derek then said "you're going to be good at this."

Scott replied "you're kidding right... I am totally unprepared for this... Remember how you said you could teach me something's... I think right now I could use a full on training manual."

Derek then said "I'll tell you one thing that angers he's got will make him strong. Like with the twins"

Scott then added "and dangerous just like them too."

Derek added "very and unlike them he doesn't know how to control it."

Scott then said "this was supposed to be the semester where I just focused on school. Now I've got a beta, Kate's back and there's a dead pool."

Derek then said "if all are names are on that list then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key?"

Scott then said "she's working on it."

Aiden then walked into the art room where he found Lydia sitting in front of a drawing pad. She then said to Malia "will you stop hovering."

Malia replied "I'm not hovering, I waiting."

Aiden then said "you want to know if your names on the list right?"

Malia then said "yeah I want to know if I'm going to get my head cut off."

Malia was standing fairly close to Lydia she turned to her and said "will you sit down."

Aiden then said "would it help if I got naked for you?"

Lydia then said "no, why don't you help her with something."

Aiden nodded as he sat down next to Malia and helped her with her math homework. There was another book open at the table and it had a medieval looking drawing of a Banshee it gave Aiden an Idea. Aiden then looked at Lydia and said "Lydia."

She looked over to him and said "Aiden I'm not in the mood and not in front of her."

Aiden then raised an eyebrow and said "I wasn't thinking of that, what if we need some help from another banshee."

Lydia then said "Meredith."

Meanwhile in economics class coach was talking economic disparity by using an example of how some schools can afford better lacrosse equipment well Beacon Hills can barely afford the duct tape to repair it. Ethan noticed it was his stick that coach had in his hand the one that Derek had broken only a little while ago. He was about to say something when Stiles pulled the end of it off and compared it to some of the photos he was looking at in class. He realised that some of the marks were from a lacrosse stick.

After class let out Ethan followed Scott and Stiles to the locker room well they looked through the lacrosse sticks as they realised whoever had killed the girl early that week at the school must be on the team. Scott then said "this is pointless most of the team plays with their own gear."

Ethan then looked at him and growled and said "thanks for reminding me of that. Look why don't we try and get them game cancelled instead, rather than trying to find a hidden dagger in a lacrosse stick."

Scott then said "no we have the best chance of catching them red handed if we play."

Stiles then said "but what if his hands are red because there covered in the blood of the person he just stabbed to death, which by the way could be either of you guys."

Scott said "or Liam."

Ethan then added "or Aiden or Logan"

Scott then said "we don't have the whole list and we don't know if Liam or even Logan could be on it."

Stiles then said "look we don't even know who made that list or how it's updated. I mean who's been out there taking a supernatural senses. I think Ethan's right we have to stop the game."

Scott then said "I'm not afraid."

Ethan looked at him and said "and neither am I."

Stiles then said "well I'm terrified and I'm not even on the list. Guys these are professional killers, it's their profession. One of them's got a thermo cut wire that cuts heads off. Who knows what else they have?"

Meanwhile in one of the science rooms Garrett and Violet were plotting well she mixed some wolfs bane powder into a liquid that she said was a very expensive and special type. Greet then asked "so are we going after some big money."

Violet then said "yeah but you have to be careful with this as a small nick with it will take down an alpha."Violet then added "we should use it on Scott or those twins in his pack."

Garrett replied "we can't because Scott almost single handedly took down an alpha pack and attacking one of the twins isn't a good idea as the other will be on you before you can scream for help."

* a hallway in the school -*

Lydia, Malia and Aiden where then discussing about how to get at Meredith as she was still in Eichen house and couldn't be checked out without parents' permission. Malia then pointed "well that could be a problem as her parents are dead. Look why don't you try the art room again or the music room."

Lydia said "oh no I'm not spending hours plucking piano strings, look I can't just turn this on like you guys can. I don't have claws or glowing eyes or supper senses, I just have voices in my head."

* Danny's car -*

A little while later after school Danny and Ethan took a trip to a sporting goods store to get Ethan a new lacrosse stick. Danny asked him "so how exactly did you manage to break your stick in half?"

Ethan replied "um Derek broke it as part of Scott's plan to get Liam angry."

Danny then said "so it was part of some werewolf stuff then?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I wish he could have used Scott's or maybe one of the spares instead."

Danny then said "he probably didn't look and see it was yours, so how's that code thing you guys were looking at on Friday coming."

Ethan replied "um we figured out some of it apparently it's some sort of supernatural dead pool."

Danny then said "so are we just talking you guys then or how many supper naturals can there be?"

Ethan said "surprisingly a lot and it's not just werewolves, for example you know that family that got killed by that ax murderer they were windagos."

Danny then said "what are windagos?"

Ethan replied as they pulled up at the mall "um there supernatural cannibals, essentially. I don't really know a lot about them."

After purchasing his new stock they pulled up to the school just as the team from Devenford Prep were arriving. Ethan noticed that Liam was talking to one of the bigger players on the team and he saw Scott drag him away and turned to Danny and said "um I'm going to go and see if Scott needs some help with him ok. Can you grab my stuff for me and meet me in the locker room in a bit."

*- inside the school -*

As Ethan was following Scott he grabbed Aiden and said to him "Scott's got a problem with Liam we might need to help."

The two of them found Scott and Stiles holding Liam in the shower to help calm him down as they arrived. Scott said to him "are you calm now."

Ethan smirked at Aiden well he said "he has the same control issues you do."

Aiden elbowed him in the gut and said "shut up," as he walked over to Scott and Stiles.

Ethan followed him clutching his stomach. Stiles turned to him and said "are you ok."

Ethan said "yeah just some sibling rivalry," as he shot a glance at Aiden.

Scott then said to Liam "I thought the car you damaged was a teacher's?"

Liam replied "yeah he was also my coach; he benched me for the entire season."

Scott then asked "what did you do?"

Liam responded "I got a couple of red cards."

Stiles then said "just a couple?"

Scott looked at him well crouching down and said "you have to be honest with us what else happened?"

Liam replied "nothing... I got kicked out of school and then sent to a psychologist for an evaluation."

Scott than asked him "what did they call it?"

Liam replied "Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

Stiles then said "I.E.D.? You're latterly an I.E.D.? That's great," he then turned to Scott and said "that's great you gave super powers to walking time bomb." The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows as they knew Aiden had the exact same diagnosis when he was younger before he learned to control his anger.

Scott then asked what they gave him for it. Liam replied "Risperdal it's a powerful anti psychotic but I don't take it."

Stiles then said "obviously."

Liam replied "I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired."

Aiden then said "I know that felling, you're not the only one in this pack with that, and trust me if I can learn to control it you can too. I was 10 when they put me on Risperdal. Then when Eth and I started shifting when we were 12 I stopped taking it because as I learned to control my shift I could control my anger."

Stiles then said to him "so are you blaming your murderous tendencies on it too."

Aiden growled at him "no I blame that on shitty Alphas."

Ethan then said "we only did it to survive we couldn't fight back just like how you couldn't when the nogitsune had control of you."

Stiles nodded as he knew what Ethan had said was true, he often thought of talking to the twins about it well more Ethan then Aiden, but he never really found the time.

Scott then turned back to Liam and said "maybe you should sit this game out, tell coach your leg's still hurting."

Liam started getting to his feet and said "no no I can do this especially if your there and Ethan too."

Scott then said "it's not just about the game we think whoever killed Demarco may be on our team."

Liam then asked "who's Demarco?"

Stiles then said "the one who brought the beer to the party. Remember the guy who was beheaded."

Scott then said "we think the person who ordered the keg was the one who murdered him."

Liam looked as if he might know something and Scott said "Liam do you know something?"

Liam replied "I don't know who ordered the keg but I know who paid for it. Masson told me Garrett paid for it."

Aiden then said "yet another reason to keep an eye on him."

Stiles then said "what do you mean by that?"

Aiden then said "we overheard Masson saying to Liam earlier something about Garrett giving him a non existent address."

Liam then said "you guys overhead that?"

Ethan said "yeah we were watching you in the weight room."

Scott said "sorry I asked them to tail you."

Liam said "I think I can understand now, but what I don't get is Aiden having the anger issues. Ethan seems to the one with them."

Ethan replied "you just haven't seen Aiden get mad at you. You only saw me get pissed because Danny found out about the party without me telling him, and then Derek broke my stick so I think it's understandable me getting a little mad at that."

Aiden then said "you ok bro," as he looked at Ethan. Ethan replied to him "yeah I'm just a little on edge right now."

Aiden said "yeah me to, me too bro." Aiden then turned to Ethan and said "trust me when I say this if you do anything to piss me off you'll be begging me to end your life."

Ethan grabbed his brother and said "good idea threaten the new beta with his life, when he hasn't done anything to you."

* the lacrosse field -*

During the pregame warm-up Scott was talking to Isaac and catching him up on a few things. Ethan then approached Aiden and Logan who had just arrived back in town for the weekend and said "hey do you guys smell anything?"

Aiden and Logan nodded and said "yeah."

Logan then said "it's hard to tell as I'm getting both of you, Scott, Isaac and Liam too."

Ethan then said "yeah me too, I think they might have a werewolf on their team but I can't really tell who with the smell of sweaty teenagers in the air too."

Logan and Aiden then went and sat beside Allison in the stands. Logan had on his old Beacon Hills Lacrosse hoodie on. Allison turned to him and asked him "can I ask you something about Scott?"

Logan replied "yeah sure what do you want to know?"

Allison replied "well it's coming up on the anniversary of our first date and I've been trying to figure out what to get him. Do you know if he needs anything?"

Logan replied "not that I know of what were you thinking of anyway?"

Allison then said "I don't know maybe a nice shirt or something."

Logan then said "tell you what why don't I help you find something tomorrow."

Allison then said "sure that would be good."

Aiden then leaned over and said "if need be Eth and I can come up with something to distract him as to why his older brother is with his girlfriend."

Logan then said "thanks."

Logan then said "so what's the latest on the list?"

Aiden whispered to him "nothing new but we think one of the new guys on the team could be one of the assassins."

Once the game began the boys were all on edge trying to keep an eye on each other and to see what Garret might do. Ethan at one point had gotten the ball and was heading towards the goal he could hear the coach screaming for him to pass; every time he looked there was no Beacon Hills player open unless he threw it way down the opposite end of the field. After he scored the coach turned to him and said "you number 13 on the bench."

Ethan then yelled "what I just scored a goal why am I being benched?"

Coach Finstock then said "yeah but I wanted you to pass Fenrir."

Ethan sat down on the bench as he said "there wasn't anyone open."

The Coach then said "it's a scrimmage game when I say you pass you pass."

Logan looked at Aiden and said "relax he's always like this during scrimmage games, he'll bench players for anything just because he wants to see what everyone can do. Chances are since he played at the start of the game he's on first line. He won't tell them that until before the first game of the season though."

Aiden then said to Logan "so he's first line then for sure?"

Logan nodded and said "yeah most likely but don't tell him that."

Aiden said "don't worry I won't we don't tell each other everything."

Just then one of the big guys from the other team the one who Liam had been talking to earlier seemed to stumble into Liam. Both of them went down. Liam had a broken wrist that lucky only Scott and Stiles had noticed meanwhile the other guy seemed to be in some pain and was helped back to the locker room by one of the paramedics.

Scott then motioned for Aiden, Logan and Allison to come over, just as they came over Aiden got a picture text from Lydia and another message that said "_you were the next key._" Aiden pulled up the picture and showed it to everyone Liam recognised Bret's name on the list. Scott then took off the twins flowed him too Liam was about to when Logan said "no stay here with Isaac and Allison," as he grabbed his nun chucks from his bag and shoved them in a pocket of his pants.

Just as he reached the locker room he saw the twins approaching as he heard Violet talking to Scott he turned to them and said "come in after me check on Bret and see if he needs help." The two of them nodded as they respected Logan as being Scott's older brother and being second in the pack.

Logan came up from behind her just as Scott was pulling the garrotte wire that she was attempting to use to cut off his head. He turned just as Logan had wrapped his nun chucks around her throat and said "you're not the only one with concealed weapons around her, plus you mess with my brother you have to deal with me."

Scott then grabbed her and threw her to the ground just as Logan realised her she was knocked out cold. The twins had come in and where helping out Bret who they now realised was a werewolf and he realised they were too. He seemed to cooperate with them possibly because he knew there reputation.

* * *

I decided to make a small change to the date to reflect something for the next couple of chapters.


	7. Chapter 6 - Orphaned

After the game had broken up the twins Stiles took Bret to Doctor Deaton for help. Meanwhile Scott and Logan stayed behind to talk to the sheriff. The only problem with that was there dad; Agent McCall had shown up as well. He walked over to the two of them and said first to Logan "I thought you had gone back to school."

Logan said "I did but I came back to see Scott play."

Agent McCall then turned to Scott and said "how come you didn't tell me about the game but you tell him."

Scott then said "one it was just a scrimmage game and two the coach told Logan about the game."

Logan said "yeah he asked me if I could come to the scrimmage games and take a look at some of the new players for him."

Agent McCall said "fine next game you tell me where and when I want to see you play and also so your Mom can pick up some more double shifts."

Logan shook his head and thought to himself, "Mom for once don't be so independent let me help you out."

He then turned to Logan and indicated to Violet as he said "she's making a claim that you choked her with a pair of nunchucks."

Lagan then said "I have a permit for them," Agent McCall rolled his eyes as he remembered he had actually given it to him, Logan then continued and said "and I can use them in self defence plus she had a thermal cut wire."

Agent McCall then went over to talk to the Sheriff and Violet about the thermal cut wire, well Liam walked over to them. Scott asked him "have you seen Isaac?"

Liam replied "yeah he went to go find Derek so he can help with Bret, he seemed really distraught though."

Logan then said "well he is on the list now."

Scott added "were all on it."

Liam said "I'm not."

Logan added "neither am I, but there's still more."

They then overheard the Sheriff tell the coach that he wanted to search Garret and Violets lockers.

Meanwhile at the animal clinic Stiles Derek, Ethan, Aiden and Isaac were trying hold down Bret. Stiles then said "come on guys use a little werewolf strength."

Derek then said "were not the only ones with werewolf strength."

Ethan then added "yeah and we don't want to hurt him."

Just then Bret's eyes glowed gold as he pushed his way off the table he managed to scratch Derek's arm as he threw the others aside, before collapsing on the floor. Peter arrived in the room and knocked him out, as he said "looks like I've got a little werewolf strength after all."

Dr. Deaton then came over to him as Stiles said he wasn't breathing. Deaton then took the scalpel he had in his hand and made an incision in Bret's chest to help get the wolf bane out of his system. Bret then started breathing again and was chanting "The Sun, The Moon, and The Truth."

Deaton then said "The three things that can't be hidden long The Sun, The Moon, and the Truth."

Ethan then said "its Buddhist right?"

Deaton nodded and said to him "do you know who uses it?"

Ethan and Aiden shook their heads and said "no"

Ethan then said "we're each other's anchor our Dad and Grandfather taught us to find something to calm us and bring out our human side."

Derek and Peter looked at each other as Peter said "Satomi."

*- The high school -*

Meanwhile back at the School Scott had decided to break into Garrett's locker so Logan and Liam stood guard at the door in case anyone came by. Liam then said "I think someone's coming."

Logan was listening too and asked "have you found anything?"

Scott replied "no," Logan knew his brother was lying and he figured that he most likely didn't want Liam to know what he had found, if he had found something. As they left Logan noticed Scott had a bag with him and didn't say anything about all he did was ask if Logan could make sure Liam got home safe.

The next morning well Logan was out for a run Scott overheard a conversion that there Mom was having with the power company about the power being off because the bill was 3 months past due. Scott was thinking about the money in the bag he had taken from Garrets locker.

* the McCall house -*

At that moment Logan ran into Liam and Mason well they were out for a jog in the preserve. They were talking about how they were friends with Garret and Violet where using them for cover. As Logan caught up to them he heard Liam say that there was a lot that he was freaking out about things and he took off running. Logan saw Masson slowing down behind him and said "relax I'll make sure he's ok."

* a trail in the preserve -*

Liam stopped and saw Logan approaching him as his back was turned he was hit from behind by a car and flew right into Logan the two of them fell to the ground in a heap as Garret got out of the car.

He went up to Liam and said "sorry about missing movie night but I've got something else planned." He then looked to Logan and said "it looks like I get two of you all by myself."

He then slashed Logan across the leg with his dagger that still had wolfsbane on it and stabbed Liam in his left pec.

Masson then came up and found only a small trace of their blood on the ground.

*the high school -*

Meanwhile Malia was in class and the teacher asked her where Stiles and Lydia were. Just as the teacher said she'd just mark them absent she heard someone calling her she looked around the room before grabbing her bag, the teacher then asked if she needed to be excused from class, she replied "yeah" as she continued walking out the door.

Once she got out into the hallway she looked around and saw Ethan and Aiden with Derek. Derek then said "Bret's still out of it and we need some help finding his pack to warn them about the dead pool."

Malia then said "so what do you need me for."

Ethan said "four wolves are always better than one."

Derek then said "and their pack has a secret meeting spot and no one's spent more time in the woods of beacon hills then you." He then tossed her Bret's jersey and told her to get a sent from it.

Malia then said "I still learning how to do it."

Derek then said "will teach you just focus on the sent smell, the emotions and everything around it."

*the Sheriffs office -*

Meanwhile Stiles and Lydia had arrived at the Sheriff station where they showed Deputy Parish the list which now had him on it, and they told him they needed his help to speak with someone to get help with the final cipher key.

* The High school -*

Back at the school Scott and Mason were both trying to track down Liam. The coach told them that Liam had skipped his class and was possibly sick like he was. Masson then said "he didn't look sick on our run and that big guy who was at the tryouts was with him."

Scott then pulled out his phone and said "Liam's not answering my texts." He then pulled up a picture of Logan and said "did the other guy look like this?"

Masson said "yeah."

Scott then called his brother it went right to voice mail. He never had it off especially now with the dead pool. Scott said "crap he's not answering either."

Masson then said "Liam's not answering mine either."

Scott then said "will find him, Text me if you hear anything from him, "as Mason walked away to his next class.

Just then Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket he pulled it out and saw it was Liam calling him he answered it and said "Liam?"

The voice on the other end said "sounds like you already know the answer to that Scott."

Scott then said "where is he, and what do you know about Logan?"

Garret then said "your two betas are safe for now but do you really expect me to make it that easy"

Scott then said "I'll give you the money."

Garrett replied "yeah you will but that's not going to get you Liam and Logan back. You're going to have to help me with something. I want the money and Violet or you never see them again."

* an old well in the preserve -*

Meanwhile Liam and Logan were trapped in an old well. Liam was starting to panic as Logan came to and said "that fucking bastard when we get out of here I'm going to tear his throat out with my teeth."

Liam then said "isn't that a little violent?"

Logan then said "says the one with I.E.D. who took a crowbar to his coach's car."

Liam then said "yeah but I didn't kill him."

Logan then said "don't worry I'm not likely to kill him, Now how to get out of here?"

Liam then said "how tall are you?"

Logan replied "six two why what are you thinking?"

Liam then looked up and said "ok I'm five five so if I stand on your shoulders."

Logan looked up at the top of the well and said "yeah not happening for two reasons one I can barely stand, Garrett decided to go after my bad leg which even as werewolf still give me issues, plus that blade was dipped in wolfsbane. Second the wells more like sixty feet deep."

* the high school -*

As two of his betas were trapped in a well Scott arranged to meet with Garret to find out what he wanted him to do. Garret then told him how Violet was being shipped out to a federal facility and he wanted Scott to help him get her back.

Scott protested until Garret pulled out his blade and said "I stabbed Liam and slashed Logan with this it's still covered in wolfsbane. Once it gets to their hearts bad things happen, and by the way I wasn't as kind to Logan as I was to Liam, I messed with his Achilles."

* the well -*

At the same time Liam was starting to freak out in the bottom of the well calling for Scott to come and help them, well Logan was trying to get to his feet his body was aching and his leg was killing him. He seriously wanted to hurt Garret bad for what he had done to him.

Logan then said "relax will get out of here I think I might be able to stand now."

Liam then said "why couldn't you before?"

Logan then said "the same reason that cut on your chest isn't healing. That dagger he cut us with was tipped with wolfsbane."

Liam then said "so wolfsbane makes it so we can't heal?"

Logan replied "well it actually depends on the type some harm us more than others well others can also help heal us."

Liam then said "so I guess I need to learn about the different types then?"

Logan then said "nah that's what people like Doctor Deaton are for."

Liam then said "a vet?"

Logan then said "animals are only 90 percent of his business. He keeps special hours for creatures like us."

* - another section of the preserve -*

At that same time in another part of the preserve Derek, Malia and the twins had arrived in an area where Derek knew Satomi's pack frequented. Derek then explained how she was one of the oldest werewolves alive and she was also a bitten werewolf which meant learning control was a lot hard for her then if she was born one. Derek also told them about what Satomi had done years ago when she was in an internment camp that used to be in Beacon Hills.

The twins and Malia then recognised another sent and walked forward as Derek said "do you guys smell something" all three of them nodded as Malia said "yeah gunpowder."

Derek looked at the ground and picked up a shell and said "Bret's pack isn't meeting their hiding."

*- The Sheriff station -*

At the same time Scott had arrived at the Sheriff station and was trying to persuade his dad to keep Violet their as Garrett was still out there. Agent McCall then told him he didn't want a repeat of the Katshi incident and the armored car being robbed again and was going to handle it personally with help from Beacon Hills finest.

It had now begun to rain well Scott and Garrett sat in a car ready to follow the police taking Violet away.. Scott looked at him and said "this is not going to work." As he thought to himself this is worse than my plan for the armoured truck a couple of months ago.

Garret then said to him "all you have to do is stop the car I'll deal with the rest."

Scott pulled up his hoodie well they took off in pursuit.

* - Eichen house -*

Just then Stiles, Lydia and Deputy Parish had arrived at Eichen house and an orderly was unlocking the door to Meredith's room when Brunski came up and said "what are you doing just because someone shows you a badge doesn't mean you have to do what they say."

Deputy Parish then said "we need to speak to Meredith about a murder investigation."

Brunski then said "you can talk to her all you want but not these two."

Deputy Parish then said "there wetness in an ongoing case and I need them with me and there curtail."

Brunski then told Parish to come back with a court order and Stiles to come back with the money his Dad still owed for his time there and then added "I guess having a government job doesn't always get him out of everything."

Deputy Parish then said "but it does help when you get caught over the limit and need a ride home a month ago."

Brunski relented and gave the keys to Stiles who gave them to Parish and said "I like you a lot we need to keep you."

They then went into Meredith's room where she sat alone on her bed.

* - In Garrett's car -*

Meanwhile Scott and Garrett were pulling up to a stop sign ahead when Scott said "so all I have to do is stop the car by slashing the tires with my claws?"

Garret then said "claws teeth heat vision whatever you want to use."

As they approached Scott noticed the SUV they had been following had been flipped on its side and there was someone on the ground beside it. Scott yelled for Garrett to stop the car as he got out. He then ran yelling for both his Dad and the Sheriff as Scott was trying to help them Garret had gotten out his Lacrosse stick from the car and pulled the net off it revealing a second hidden blade, he then made his way to the car as Scott told him that Violet was gone. The sheriff then told him they were still there as some Berserkers stood up ready to fight.

Garret then began taunting one well Scott just stood back and watched as another came up from behind and hit him with a claw through the heart.

Scott then got taken down by another as the Sheriff called his name.

*- Back at Eichen house _*

Back at Eichen house Stiles and Lydia started asking Meredith if she could give them any more clues as to what the last cipher was. She told them that she couldn't and when Lydia asked her why she gave her the second one she replied "I wanted to help it what I want to do I want to help."

Lydia then said "great then help us now. Give us the third cipher key."

Meredith replied "I can't things have changed I can't give it to you."

Stiles asked her why not and parish reminded them to relax a little bit with her. She then told them that the benefactor didn't want her to tell them what it was.

*- Beacon Hills animal clinic -*

At that same moment Scott woke up on a table in the vet's clinic. Dr. Deaton then said "I was hoping you'd be out for a few more minutes." Scott then noticed he had one of the berserker's claws in his belly as Chris, Allison and Isaac approached him. Chris approached him and said "this is going to hurt," as he reached for the claw. Allison then went over to him and gave him a kiss well Isaac took his hand to take some of the pain. As Chris pulled it out Scott still screamed in pain. Allison then gave him a hug and said "are you alright when we found you we thought you were dead."

Scott then asked "where's my dad and the sheriff."

Allison then said "they're both at the hospital and your Mom said they're both fine."

Scott then said "it was Kate and the berserkers we need to find them they have Violet and she might know where Logan and Liam are."

Chris said "their fast and hard to track."

Deaton then held up the claw and said "then this might help you to get a sent from them."

* - The preserve -*

Back in the preserve Derek, Malia, Ethan and Aiden had regrouped back at the car and Derek was telling them how some werewolves can mask their scent. Aiden then said "yeah but there's one among us that can find even the hardest sent."

Ethan then smelt around and said "yeah I got something subtle I smelt it on Bret at the lacrosse game I couldn't really place it but it gave me a clue what he might be."

Derek then said "that's interesting."

Ethan said "yeah but it's not enough to track it, it's only enough of one to let me know about another wolf around me that's it. But they have been here that's all I can tell. Also most of what I smelled the other night was sweaty teenagers."

Malia then said "Maybe we need to try something different, maybe we need to think like Stiles?"

Derek then said "Like a hyperactive spaz?"

Malia then said "no like a detective. If there really Buddhist then instead of asking where werewolves hide, we should be asking..."

The twins and Derek then cut her off by saying "...then where do Buddhist's hide?"

Ethan then said "when Buddha sat under a tree he looked to the east for enlightenment."

Malia then said "are you a Buddhist or something?"

Ethan replied "nah but I have read some of their stuff I prefer Sun Tzu and the basher code more though."

Aiden then said "what's the most eastern point in Beacon Hills?"

Derek then said "the lookout point."

*- the well -*

Meanwhile back at the well Liam had started trying to climb up the side of the well as was Logan but he was a lot further down then Liam mainly because his right leg was still killing him. Liam then screamed as he lost his grip Logan put an arm out to try and catch him as the two fell to the bottom. Liam then punched the wall and saw he was bleeding. Logan looked at him and said "do you remember the conversation Scott and I had with you at the lake house?"

Liam then flashed back to it herring Scott tell him about how he jumped out the window and the cuts healing as he changed and how he had said that his dad told him that kids with anger issues deal with them in two ways they hurt themselves or hurt someone else.

Liam then started climbing again and Logan said "wait we need to do this together, I need some help I can barely climb on my own."

Liam then said "there's no way I can carry you on my back."

Logan then said "I know but if we push against each other and climb we might just make it together."

The two of them then began to climb pushing their backs together the bare skin they had around the tank tops they had on made contact and without thinking they each shared a little bit of their healing power. The two of them slowly climbed to the top of the well.

* - Eichen house -*

Back at Eichen house Lydia was pressuring Meredith even more to tell them what she knew she ended up going crazy and screamed that she didn't know she ended up screaming so hard Lydia's ears started bleeding.

*- Beacon hills warehouse district -*

Meanwhile Scott and Isaac had led the Argents to a warehouse using the sent from the berserkers' claw. Chris told them that he used to work there when there family owned it. Scott warned him that they were tough to take down as they had tried a few times before to fight them.

Chris then said "that's why I brought this" as he went to the back of the car and pulled out a really big machine gun.

* the lookout point in the preserve -*

As they were making their way in to the warehouse Derek, Malia and the twins had arrived at the look out. Malia then said "do you guys smell that."

The twins nodded as they knew exactly what it was it was one they knew all too well dead werewolves.

Derek told Malia to wait there well him and the twins went over to see what it was they had smelt. They saw the whole pack lying dead on the ground. Ethan then had tears start to form in his eyes. Aiden reached over and grabbed his brother and walked him away from it comforting saying "relax ok this wasn't our fault this time ok. It was whatever bounty hunter that went after them for money ok."

Malia saw them and said "is he ok."

Aiden then said "yeah he's just a little sensitive and it's giving us flashbacks of killing a pack."

* the Argent warehouse -*

Meanwhile Chris, Scott, Allison and Isaac had entered the warehouse. Allison also had a large gun with her two. Both Scott and Isaac were pretty nervous though as even though they were both werewolves taking on berserkers wasn't exactly high on their list of things to do on a Friday night.

They then heard Kate say "you shouldn't have come."

Scott then said "were here for Violet we need to talk to her."

She then said "I knew you'd find me" as her shadow appeared in front of them. Chris took aim in front well Allison took aim behind them just in case. She continued "I just hoped we could do this at another time when I had more time." As she said that he shadow moved out of the way and was replaced by two Berserkers that had stepped up from beside her.

Chris then asked "time for what?"

Kate added "to learn control." As she gracefully stepped forwarded he told Chris to lower his gun and go and no one gets hurt.

Kate slowly advanced on them as did the berserkers Kate stepped out of the way as Chris and Allison opened fire on them. Kate pushed the guns out of their hands well the berserkers' went to take on the werewolves.

* The preserve -*

Meanwhile in the clearing Malia had approached Derek well Aiden was still comforting his brother. She asked him "how did they die?"

Derek said "they were poisoned."

Malia then said "well that's great if assassins with guns don't get you then ones with wolfsbane poison or maybe one with no mouth. Maybe we should be get out of beacon hills."

Aiden then said "it's no better out there the only difference is we know that someone is out to get us here."

Ethan then added "yeah no matter where you go there will be people who will want to hunt down a werewolf. Most of them will let you be if you're a teenager, but three of us don't stand a chance once they see our eyes."

Just as they were about to turn their backs on them Derek heard a voice from behind him calling out, he turned around and saw Braden lying on the ground hurt.

* - Argent warehouse -*

Meanwhile in the warehouse the werewolves and Chris were getting their asses kicked by the berserkers. Allison had found a place to hide as unlike her Dad she'd never taken them on before. One of the berserkers had thrown Scott threw a wall and he found Violet dead in a chair and he knew there was no chance now of getting information from her of the location of Logan and Liam.

Just as one of the berserkers was about to kill Chris Kate called them off as they left, a wounded Chris Argent called for Scott as him and Isaac came and gave him a hand getting to his feet. Allison also came out from where she had hid herself as Chris looked at Scott and realised he must have not found Violet or she was dead and said "I'm sorry."

Scott then said "I'm not going to find them."

Chris then said "there still time Scott there's always still time."

Allison then said "and I bet Logan is putting up a pretty good fight to get out of whatever predicament that him and Liam are in, and I sure Liam is doing the same."

* - the well -*

Back in the well Logan and Liam had made their way most of the way up it they were now having a hard time holding on and the wolfsbane was affecting them even more. Lima then said "wolves howl to attract other wolves' right?"

Logan said "yeah they do."

Liam then said "what about werewolves?"

Logan then said as the two of them looked up and saw a partial full moon in the sky as he said "we howl too, and the pack will hear and feel it for miles."

The two of them tilted their heads back and howled.

* the werehouse -*

In the warehouse Scott could hear it and he knew where his Beta and older brother were.

* - Stiles house -*

Meanwhile Stiles and Lydia had left Eichen house and were in Stiles room still trying to figure out the final code. Stiles then said "we know one thing both of the first two keys Allison and Aiden should be dead, and technically one of them was."

Lydia then said "look I've already tried every other dead person and ones that almost died too."

Stiles then said "are you alright?"

Lydia then said "yeah the only other banshee I've ever met and I think I've driven her up the wall."

Stiles then said "Lydia it wasn't your fault I was there too." He then paused as he thought of something else and said "hold on Banshees predict death so what if the third key isn't someone who's dead or almost died but someone who isn't dead yet?"

Lydia then added "but who will be."

Lydia then sat at the keyboard with her eyes closed and typed out _Derek_ as they looked at the screen well she pushed enter the last part of the list appeared and Liam, Logan and Malia along with some other members of Satomi's pack along with her. Lydia scanned the list and as her finger stopped on Meredith she said "we need to call Parrish."

* the wel -*

Back at the well Logan and Liam were now using the last of their strength to get to the top. Just as Liam was about to slip as Logan was reaching to grab the top of the well Scott grabbed him. Logan grabbed the edge of the well with all the strength he had left well Scott pulled Liam out then him and Isaac pulled Logan out. Scott then sat the two of them down and said "you're both ok," as they were shaking from the cold now as it was dark and they were wet from the water and they only had their running stuff on. Scott pulled them both into a hug and said "you're Ok both of you now; we'll get you some help now."

8- Stiles house -*

Meanwhile Lydia was on the phone with Deputy Parish who told her that Meredith had been found in her room an hour ago as she had hung herself. When she told that to Stiles he pulled her into a hug well she cried on his shoulder.

* - the animal clinic -*

Chris, Allison, Scott and Isaac had brought Liam and Logan to Deaton's clinic who then explained to them that in order to treat them he would have to make an incision in their chest to help realise the wolfsbane from them. Logan then grabbed Liam and put him up on the table and said "him first he's smaller."

Deaton then said "but you're injured more than he is."

Logan then said "yeah but I'm bigger and it hasn't worked its way to my heart yet I still have some time he may not."

Deaton then said to Liam "I need you to relax ok this will only hurt until your werewolf healing kicks in."

Liam nodded as Scott and Isaac helped hold him down and took some of the pain from him.

After he was done with Liam it was Logan's turn as Scott and Isaac pulled over another table he sat down on it and Deaton looked at his leg and said "that's a pretty nasty gash he gave you."

Logan said "yeah I think he nicked my Achilles tendon he must have heard the coach mention about it at tryouts."

Deaton looked at it and said "it doesn't look to bad it should heal once we get the wolfsbane out of you." Logan then lay back and Deaton did what he had to do to help him he also put a bandage on his leg to keep it clean well he healed.

Scott then said "I don't want to keep watching people die."

Chris then said "I'm not sure you have much choice in that."

Scott replied "maybe I do."

Deaton then said "that's a lot of burden to carry Scott."

Scott then said "I don't care. No one else dies. Everyone on that list on that dead pool, it doesn't matter if their Windagos or Werewolves or whatever they are. I'm going to save everyone."

Chris looked at him and said "we hunt those who hunt us."

Allison then said "I thought I changed it to we protect those who can't protect themselves."

Chris then said "yes you did but we need to go back to the old code for that reason to protect those who can't protect themselves, we need to hunt those who hunt us."

After that Chris offered to drive Liam home he said he'd come up with a story about him and another boy being chased by a wild animal and Liam fell in the well, well the other boy wasn't so lucky. Considering that Garrett had been killed by a berserker it was close to the truth anyway.

Stiles came by to pick up Scott, Isaac and Logan.

* - McCall house -*

When they got home they went to Scott's room well Scott, Isaac and Stiles sat on the floor well Logan lay on Scott's bed on his belly with his feet on one of the pillows he brought from his bed looking down at the three other boys well Stiles asked "have you counted it?" as they opened the gym bag Scott had taken from Garrets locker. Logan remained silent as he knew his brother was going to do the right thing. After Scott said no Stiles suggested they probably should.

As they dumped it out a cassette tape fell out of the bag with the money Scott looked at it as Logan said "it's a cassette tape dummy," with a laugh.

Scott then said "ha ha very funny I know what it is I'm not that young. Dumb ass."

Logan then grabbed him and noogieed him and said "I know I was just joking with you."


	8. Chapter 7 - Weaponized

Before they all headed to bed the four of them, sat and counted the money in the bag which wound up being half a million dollars. They also dug out an old boom box that still worked to listen to the cassette tape. On it was some sort of message talking about logging on to a secure server and then confirming visually that the person on the list had been killed before the money would be transferred.

Scott wanted to give the money back to Derek well Stiles reminded him that it was also Peters too.

Logan then said to him "Scott I'm still trying to convince Mom to take money from me, what makes you think she will take some you found in a kids locker that tried to kill us. Also you're not likely going to go to the power company and say I want to pay off my Mom's power bill heres the cash for it chances are there going to question where did a 17 year old get the money from."

Malia and the twins then came in as Malia said "we found Satomi's pack with Derek and there all dead."

Scott then said "all of them?"

Aiden replied "yeah all the ones we found." They all noticed Ethan still seemed withdrawn almost.

Logan looked at him and said "Ethan are you ok?"

Aiden said "yeah he is he's just a little shaken up after seeing a whole pack dead it's just reminding him of the other times we've seen it." Ethan nodded and said "yeah I'll be ok."

Stiles then asked "so where's Derek?"

Aiden then told them about him finding Braden there as well and how he was taking her to the Hospital.

They all remained silent as they realised he was right. Stiles left with Malia and the twins for the night as Scott kicked the bag under his bed and Logan and Isaac left his room.

The next morning as Logan was waking up he got a call from Doctor Deaton, on the house phone as unfortunately Garret had broken his cell phone, asking him if he could come down to the clinic and help him out with something. Dr. Deaton also asked him how he was feeling Logan told him he was feeling better and his leg had healed now that the wolfsbane was out of his system.

*- At the School – *

Everyone who had come into to take the PSATs was lined up in the hall. Danny asked "so where's Lydia and Aiden?"

Ethan then said "she need some time to herself plus she already took them in freshmen year. Aiden got scheduled to take his this afternoon. So he's working with Liam this morning, and I got the afternoon with him."

Malia then said "so does that mean I can take it some other time?"

Scott then said "Malia you've studied harder for this more than any of us."

Malia then said "that doesn't mean I'll do good."

Both Stiles and Ethan corrected her and said "well"

She replied "well what?"

Ethan thought to himself "you're as bad as Aiden sometimes," as Stiles explained to her that the phrase was do well not do good.

She then said "Oh god," as she was freaking out a little bit now.

Scott then said "hey relax your doing this because well were trying not to die, we still need to live. I mean if I survive High School I still want to go to college like my brother did."

Ethan then said "it's only 3 hours, we can survive 3 hours."

They all then made their way into the room where they would be writing the test and had to put a thumb print on the test booklet and check in their cell phones for the duration of the test.

The person from the testing authority then explained to everyone about the test and how it would be broken down eh then turned to Mrs. Martian who was in the room and said "there should be another teacher present."

She replied "I know its coach and he isn't always punctual for these things. Let me just try him again."

She then stepped out of the door and was about to call him when she noticed that his office was only down the hall from where she was. She found him lying on his desk and assumed he had been drinking even though he had been fifteen years sober. She told him she'd bring him some coffee during one of the breaks as she left the room.

When she returned she said she couldn't find him but another teacher was upstairs grading papers. The testing person said "we can start without them and you can get them during the first break." He then started a timer and said "you may all open your test booklets and begin."

Well they were doing the test one of the other people in the room collapsed and Mrs. Martin ran over to her and said "Sydney are you ok?"

She replied "yeah I'm fine I just got a little dizzy."

As Mrs. Martin was helping her up she noticed a mark on her arm like a rash and asked her "how long have you had this?"

She replied "I don't know."

The tester then asked "Mrs Martin do I need to stop the test?"

She replied "no it's fine," as she made her way to the front and then said "everyone stay in their seats, I'll be back in a minute." She then picked up her phone and turned to the tester and said "nobody leaves the room." Everyone seemed to be puzzled by it.

She then left the room to check on the Coach as she realised something might be up with him as well and he wasn't passed out drunk like she thought he was. She looked at him to see if he had the same rash as Sydney had and found one that covered his back.

She then went to make a call and was interrupted when she saw some students coming into the school and yelled for them to leave which caused the ones taking the test to get up and leave the room. She then turned to them and told them to get back to their seats.

As they returned to the room and took their seats the wolves all listened in as they heard her saying she needed the number for the CDC or the Centre for Disease Control.

Not that long after she had spoken to them some people in yellow suits arrived and setup a quarantine area in one of the larger class rooms and also wrapped part of the school in plastic, it was like a scene out of the movie ET.

*- Outside the school -*

Sheriff Stilinski pulled up and made his way to the person in charge from the local CDC authorities and said "excuse me can anyone tell me what were dealing with here? "

The person then explained to him that it was hopefully a false alarm and that they need to quarantine the school well they figured out what it was, she then said she would need his help to make sure no one goes in or out of the school the sheriff then said his son was in there, she asked him if it would be a conflict and he said no just stressful.

*- Inside the school -*

Scott had helped Mrs. Martin bring Sydney to one of the quarantine bays as she was explaining that they were going to isolate the people who were sick right now she then said "and we wait for further instructions, If I'm wrong then I'm just the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing."

She then left the room and Scott turned to Sydney and said "hey you're going to be ok."

She then said that it wasn't that but that she was more upset about missing the PSATs, Scott then said "don't worry given the situation they'll probably let us take them again another time.

Meanwhile back in the classroom Stiles was wondering if it could be smallpox, the testing guy then said "not likely smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979, we've only ever managed to eradicate two viruses in history the other was rinderpest that killed cows."

Stiles then said "so we should be comforted by that?"

The tester then said "unless it's something worse."

Well they were talking Ethan, Isaac and Malia were listening to the conversation outside the school as well. Malia then said "whatever it is their talking it very seriously there a lot of cars and trucks out there."

Isaac then added "your Dads out there with him."

Stiles then went to the envelopes that they had put their phones in and said "I should probably call him."

The tester the said "don't bother they've most likely turned off all cell service to the area so as not to arouse panic. Looks like will all have to sit here and see what happens."

Stiles then said to Ethan "hey since Aiden is somewhere outside can you do like your twin telepathy thing with him?"

Ethan said "it doesn't work like that we've never been really far apart and even then it's only pain we feel I can only communicate with him when were close by each other."

*- Beacon Hills Animal Clinic - *

Logan had just arrived and helped Deaton with a werewolf from Satomi's pack she then told him about the symptoms the others had before they died. She said "It starts with fever followed by uncontrolled shifts including "full unwarranted transformations," trouble standing, and sudden blindness. After the victims lost their eyesight, they had only a few minutes left."

Dr, Deaton then panicked and said "I'm going to be honest Satomi we need to get him to a hospital."

She then said "it's never really been an option for our kind. Unless you know something I don't."

Dr. Deaton then looked to Logan who realised he meant his Mom as he said "not something but someone."

*- At the Hospital-*

Melissa McCall walked out of the elevator into the room where Derek and Barden were in she had in her hand a syringe that she used on Braden to wake her up.

Derek asked "what's that for?"

Mellissa then said "it's to wake her up."

Derek then said "I thought you said she need to rest."

Melissa then said "well that was before I found out the CDC put the high School under lockdown with Scott, Isaac, and Stiles still in there along with the rest of the pack."

Braden then woke up and looked around confused, Melissa looked at her and said "Braden look at me you were shot but you're in the hospital now. You're fine do you understand."

She nodded as Melissa said "good, ok so last night you were in the woods and you came across another pack do you know what happened to them?"

Derek then said "I told you they were poisoned."

Braden then said "no they were infected, it was a virus designed to kill werewolves and it did, it killed them all."

*-back at the school -*

Scott was having trouble controlling his shifting after he had used the bathroom Mrs, Martin was banging on the door telling him that he needed to come back with the others. He gave a roar that only the other wolves could hear.

*-meanwhile at the lake house in the soundproof room -*

Lydia sat on the floor with a box of Meredith's things that deputy Parish had given to her she opened it and lay out the items out in front of her. She then got up and looked at the recorded player in the room and tried to talk to Meredith as she played a blank recorded. After she had asked for something to help her to help her friends she also apologised and said she wished she could have helped Meredith. She then put the things back into the box the last item she grabbed was old photograph. She looked at it and realised it was picture of Meredith in the room she was standing in.

*- The Dunbar's house -*

Aiden arrived in a car he'd borrowed from Chris Argent as he had been asked by Scott to help train Liam plus watch out for him as he was on the list now. He went up to the door and knocked on it. Liam answered it and was surprised to see Aiden at his door and said "what are you doing here,"

Aiden then said "Scott sent me to start training you, Are you alone or is there someone else here."

Liam then said "alone my Step Dad and my Mom are both at work."

Aiden then said "good co change into something comfortable that you'd work out in."

Liam then noticed that Aiden was wearing a pair of sweatpants and had on a tank top and hoodie; he wasn't as put together as he usually seemed to be at school. Liam came back down in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and said to him "so what' with the track pants and stuff you look like you just got out of bed or something and where you is partner in crime."

Aiden then said "one I did just get out of bed, two I'm here to train you and three my brother is at Scholl taking the PSAT's."

Liam then said "don't you have to take them too."

Aiden said "yeah but I'm doing them this afternoon. Now get in the car."

Liam asked "where are we going?"

Aiden replied "somewhere I can train you."

Liam then said "is everything you say so harsh."

Aiden said "sorry Ethan does most of the talking for us I'm used to just talking to him."

*- Back at the school -*

Danny approached the locker room as Mrs. Martin had asked him to see if Scott was ok as the only other Males staff member in the school was the janitor and he had been outside mowing the back field when the Quarantine had started. She had asked him as he was closest to the door when she went back to the classroom to find someone plus she also knew from Lydia that he was on the Lacrosse team so Scott should be ok with him coming in.

When he got there he saw Scott partially shifted hiding against a looker and he said to him "get Stiles." Danny nodded and said "yeah sure thing" he then went back out and saw Stiles in line with everyone else to get blood drawn he got up to them and told him about Scott Stiles took off to find him.

Malia then turned to Ethan and Allison and said "do you ever get the feeling Scott and Stiles are hiding things from you?"

Ethan said "yeah but they don't trust Aid and I a lot yet."

Allison said "there always hiding something."

Danny was the first of them to have his blood drawn flowed by Ethan

Ethan suddenly freaked out as he had his blood drawn and managed to knock the needle into the person attempting to draw blood from him. They immediately took her to be checked out Danny and Allison took that moment to get the werewolves and Malia out of there. They made their way to the locker room where they saw Scott's eyes kept changing colour he looked up at Ethan and said "you too?"

Ethan nodded and Malia held up her hands and was having trouble keeping her claws in well Isaac's eyes also kept shifting.

Danny then said "we can't keep there here."

Ethan said "yeah we need somewhere safe."

Malia the added "yeah and a classroom isn't going to be safe either."

Stiles then said "we need to find somewhere to quarantine you from the quarantine."

Danny said "what about the basement."

Scott then said "we need somewhere secure where no one can find us."

Stiles then said "the vault, the hale vault."

Scott then said "yeah they always have an escape route like there house did, there has to be another way in."

Stiles then asked Danny if he knew if there were blue prints of the school kept in it. Danny said "yeah theirs a copy in the library I'll go find them."

*- In the car -*

Aiden and Liam were still making their way to a location, Anytime Liam asked about it all Aiden said was it was a safe location to train him. Liam decided to give up on that and said "can I ask you about the eye colour thing or am I not reedy yet?"

Aiden said "um I think it would be better if Scott told you, it's kind of complicated and um it's just something Scott should be around for."

As they were driving the song _The Thing that Should Not Be_ by Metallica came on the radio and Aiden said "I love this song it reminds me of me now."

Liam said "I like this song too but how does it remind you of yourself?"

Aiden replied "about two months ago I got attacked by these demonic ninjas called the Oni and I almost died but Ethan did some ritual to save my life. So I'm a thing that should not be."

Liam replied "I heard stories about the weird shit that happens around here at this school like teachers dying at recitals others diapering completely."

Aiden then said "me and Ethan had nothing to do with those the only thing we did was a guy called Boyd dying we kind of held on to Derek and forced him to hold his claws out well another werewolf called Kali forced him onto them. He died in Derek's arms and Ethan was very remorseful that night. I told him no mater what happens to us no more teenagers were going to die with us helping them."

Liam then said "have you guys ever bitten anyone"

Aiden said "nope we were Alphas only for a couple of months basically from August until mid October"

Liam then said "so how do you become an Alpha?"

Aiden replied "there are three ways first you can be the family of one and be next in line."

Liam then said "sort of like the queen of England then."

Aiden nodded and said "yeah sort of like that, the next way is to kill an Alpha which isn't the easiest thing to do especially if they have a lot of Betas as they are protective of the Alpha and the more Betas an Alpha has the stronger they are ."

Liam then said "so what's the third way?"

Aiden replied "a true Alpha like Scott and form your own pack which is just as hard if not harder to do as you need to gain the trust of others."

They then pulled up in front of an old abandon distillery. Liam looked at it and said "where are we and why did you bring me here?"

*- Back at the School -*

Danny came back to the locker room with the school blueprints and pulled out the ones for the basement. Well they were looking at the plans Stiles collapsed and Danny looked at his arm and said "you're getting sick too now, maybe we all are and it's just taking a different course with each of us."

They then all made their way down the stairs to the basement. Once down there they all looked around for any signs of where the entrance might be Stiles then found a wall that had odd markings on it he then called Scott over to help pull the shelf in front of it out of the way he saw the Hale family symbol on the wall a triskele pattern. Stiles then looked at it and said "it looks like the entrance to the one outside and it needs to opened with a set of claws." He looked around at all of them and said "anyone's claws right?"

Scoot gave him a look that said "I don't think it can be any one."

Stiles then called Malia over she then said "why me?"

Scott then said "because you're the only one with claws out right now and the rest of us are having a hard time pulling them out."

Ethan then whispered to Isaac and said "have you seen the lasts list page?"

Isaac said "yeah why?"

Ethan said "is she on it as something other than Tate?"

Isaac hesitated to tell him and he knew she was listed as a Hale and said "don't say anything more."

She then said "ok I'll do it" as she put her claws into the lock and turned it as if she knew what she was doing.

The wall then opened up and they all walked into the Vault and Danny remarked "wow this is under the school."

Stiles then said "the front walk actually, the other entrance is under the sign."

*-at the Distillery -*

Aiden and Liam had gotten out of the car and made their way over as Aiden told him that it was an abandon distillery and it had some open areas in it so he could train him. They made their way to a large door that had a swirling pattern on it Liam looked at it and said "what's that?

Aiden then said "it's a symbol."

Liam said "yeah I figured that what does it mean?"

Aiden then traced his hand around it and as he released who had done it and said "it means Vendetta or revenge. Sometime we just trace it to show we want to take it or will send it to someone as threat."

Liam then said "you seem to know who did this one."

Aiden nodded and said "yeah I can feel him when I touch it I can smell his emotion near it."

Liam then said "wait you can smell emotion? He then looked around the room and couldn't see Aiden and said "hey where are you?"

Aiden said "yes I can and so can you, use all your senses and come and find me it's not that hard."

Liam kept talking to him and Aden kept calling back to him until Liam came to another open room and heard Aiden call him from behind him as he turned around Aiden jumped down behind him and said "don't always go by your sense of hearing. If I wanted to I could of hurt you."

Liam then shoved him and said "what the hell are you doing?"

Aiden then said "teaching you to give in, get angry at me use your wolf strength on me."

Liam then said "why does this sound like a bad idea"

Aiden then said "it's not sometimes you need to give in to your Anger with people like us you and me with I.E.D. we need to give in before we can control it and right now you're only trying to control it."

Liam then said "what if I don't give in?"

Aiden then said "then you can end up being a monster like Peter was when he bit Scott or you can get stuck as wolf like what happened to Malia."

Liam then said "wait what happened to Malia?"

Aiden then said "about eight years ago she shifted during a full moon and have never learned control and caused a car accident that killed most of her family she spent the rest of them living as a coyote. She ended up being freed from it by Scott forcing her to shift back by roaring at her. "

He then turned back to Lima and said "come on attack me get mad at me and shift."

Liam leapt at him and Aiden just threw him to the ground and said "you're like Scott you need to learn when to give in."

Liam then said "I'm trying."

Aiden then said "there is no try do or do not, give in to your anger let it lose your not going to hurt me I'm stronger than you."

Liam then once again went for Aiden this time he was fully shifted and took Aiden down easily. Aiden got back up and said "good now try again see what you can do."

Liam then hit Aiden again this time as he was down Aiden seemed to be in pain. Liam went over to him and said "are you ok I didn't mean to hurt you."

Aiden then said "I'm fine it's Ethan he's hurting or sick I can't tell we need to get to the school now."

They made their way back to the car and Aiden turned to him and said "I guess you don't drive yet?"

Liam replied "I'm only 15 I don't even have my learners yet."

Aiden then said "that's ok I should be ok to drive." He then flipped his phone to him and said 'find Ethan's number and call him."

Liam found it and dialled it and it went straight to his voicemail. Liam then said "it just went to voicemail."

Aiden then said "dam it he must have it turned off and not be near it."

*- At the hospital -*

Doctor Deaton, Satomi and Logan had just arrived at the hospital and Melissa had met them there just after she had gotten a call from Deaton. They were all in the elevator together as she said "this isn't happening at the school."

Deaton then said "school?' It's Saturday."

Melissa then said "their taking the PSAT's today."

Deaton then turned to Logan and said "why didn't you tell me that?"

Logan then said "I didn't think it was relevant plus I thought you knew."

Satomi then said "I think we need to hurry" as the werewolf began to vomit up black goo. They rolled him into an elevator to take him to a room out of the way. Well they were waiting for it to get to the floor the werewolf died. Logan began to get very worried not just about Scott but about himself as well. Deaton was comforting Satomi well Melissa went over to her Son and pulled him into a hug and said "look whatever this is will find out ok and we will make sure you and Scott and the rest of the boys are fine ok. I promise ok."

Logan said "ok" in between sobs as something told him everything would turn out ok for him and the rest of the pack but something else was going to happen. He thought of a line from a film he saw called the Best Exotic Marigold hotel " _Everything will be all right in the end... if it's not all right then it's not yet the end_."

*- Back in the Hale Vault -*

Scott and Isaac were sitting on some boxes on the ground in the vault well Danny had Ethan lying in his lap gently stroking his hair Stiles was doing the same with Malia well Allison was pacing around the room. Stiles then commented "you know this is where this it all started," He then pointed to a small safe on a table and said "that's where the money was, One hundred and seventeen Million in bearer bonds."

Isaac then asked "how do you even turn bearer bonds into cash?"

Danny then said "a bank probably the thing is unlike bonds now bearer bonds can be cashed by anyone and there no way to track who did it, which is why they don't use them anymore."

Stile then said "exactly but do you know how many problems that money could solve."

Ethan then said "for you?"

Stiles replied "for me for my Dad the Eichen house bills and the MRI are crushing him."

Scott then said "Mom does this thing she writes down all the items in our budget how much they cost and then adds it all up and figures out how long until we lose the house."

Isaac then said "guys you're forgetting what Logan said last night you can't just take money in and pay those off your selves."

Ethan said "yeah it's hard paying bills when you're a teenager at least our land lord knows our situation and accepts it but yeah Scott you need to listen to him he's right."

* - Outside the school -*

Lydia had just arrived at the same time as Aiden and Liam. She turned to him and said "thank god you're here."

Aiden then said "yeah but Ethan is in there, and he's not doing too good."

Just then the sheriff saw the three of them and said "hang on I know them let them thorough I know them."

He then turned to Lydia and said "is someone going to die in there?"

She nodded and said "yes."

Aiden then said "I hope to god it's not one of the pack, because if Ethan dies whoever is reasonable for this is going to have hell to pay from me."

Liam then said "ok you need to calm down a little ok."

Lydia then said "he's just protective of his brother they've been through a lot together."

*- in the vault - *

Stiles asked "what's going on out there?"

Ethan then said "Aiden's here and there looking for us wondering where we are."

Scott then said "someone needs to tell them where we are," He then quietly turned to Stiles and said as he looked at Malia and said "we need to tell her about Peter. She's going to see the rest of the dead pool eventually,"

Stiles then said "try to remember Peter is the one name missing, which either makes him incredibly lucky with the benefactor. If she finds out about him and you know how he is he'll twist his way into her head like he does with everyone including us. We then walk away thinking he's one of the good guys like everyone else. Scott he's not with the good guys. If she finds out about him she's gone and that's probably what he's waiting for. He wins we lose."

Scott then said "we're already losing as he looked at the blood that was now seeping from under his fingernails.

*- Back at the Hospital -*

Deaton, Melissa, Satomi and Logan had all moved the dead werewolf to the morgue Logan looked at Deaton and said "no way you are not going to do what I think you're going to do. The whole reason I wanted to be a vet was so I wouldn't have to deal humans."

Deaton then said "if you're going to be my assistant then sometimes very rarely you will have to deal with the supernatural."

Logan nodded as he grabbed a pair of glove and a mask and an apron and said "fine I'll help if I have if I ever have to do anything to Scott like this you're on your own."

After Deaton had opened up his Skull he then said "I think I know what this is. Unfortunately if I'm right and if Scott and the rest are infected then it's not good. " Logan was shaking his head as he also knew what it was too he had only just seen a dog die from it only a day or two ago. Deaton then continued "they're going to die without an antidote."

Logan thought to himself "god please let him be wrong."

*- Back at the vault -*

Stiles had decided to go and get help well Danny and Allison stayed with the others. Before leaving Stiles went over to Malia and told her he was going to leave for a few minutes. Stiles then explained to her that whatever's happening that it's worse for her and the other werewolves which means it's another assassin. He then took off his jacket and left it with her.

Ethan looked over and said to Danny "stay with me please."

Danny looked at him and kissed him on the forehead and said "Don't worry I'll stay here with you and you'll get out of her too ok," he then looked over to Allison who was sitting by Scott holding him the same way he was holding Ethan. The truth was he would have gone with Styles too but Ethan was lying on top of him and his feet where wrapped around his plus one of his feet had gone to sleep.

They watched as she asked Stiles if he was coming back he replied "yeah I could never leave you behind."

He then walked away and watched as the door closed behind him.

*- Back at the hospital -*

They had made their way from the Morgue to Barden's room, Melissa knocked on the door and said "Derek I think there's someone you've been trying to find" Satomi then walked through the door.

Melissa then brought the two to the morgue where Deaton then told "it's a form of Canine Distemper."

Logan then said "a few years ago an outbreak of it in yellowstone killed about 40% of the wolves and I saw a dog die from it this week."

Melissa then said "what's it going to do to our wolf population?"

Deaton then said "well this one had been altered to effect werewolves and work quite a bit faster."

Derek then said "you mean it's been weaponized?"

Satomi then said "it affected my entire pack."

Deaton then said "everyone except for you, that's the real question. Did you not get infected or are you immune?"

*- Back at the School - *

Well Stiles was looking for some he could get to help in any way he noticed that the Coach was the only adult affected and began to wonder why. He asked Mrs. Martin if he was the only adult and she said "yes as far as I know but Stiles you don't look so good maybe you should lie down."

Stiles then said "no I'm fine" as he walked away.

*- The Hospital -*

Derek questioned "If your pack was infected then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods?"

Satomi replied "probably another assassin personally I'd rather face a gun then a variant of smallpox."

Melissa then said "it sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances."

Satomi then turned to Derek and as she had looked away from him "sorry you just remind me of Talia I use to visit her a lot do you remember me?"

Derek then said "I remember the tea. You always brought the tea that smelled terrible."

Satomi replied "I brought that tea as a gift your mother loved it."

Logan then said "that's where I remember you from sometimes you'd be there when I would visit Kyle at his house. I remember those times when you'd both make us all have tea with the two of you."

Derek then said "wait you knew Kyle?"

Logan replied "yeah we were blood brothers he made me sewer I would never tell anyone about his family."

Melissa then said "was Kyle a werewolf then?"

Logan replied "no he was human," as he looked at a small scar he had on the palm of his hand. It was from when him and Kyle had found a dagger made from obsidian and used tot to make themselves blood brothers. Like his other scars he had before he was bitten it had remained.

Deaton then said "what kind of tea was it?"

Satomi then answered "it was Wild Purple Reishi, it's very rare."

Deaton then said "it's also a very powerful remedy for sickness, Satomi you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated."

Melissa then said "ok so how rare is it can we find it."

Derek then said "we don't have to my Mom kept some of it, it's in the vault."

Logan then said "can only a hale open it?"

Derek then said "you might be able to as you have hale blood in you from Kyle"

Logan then said "do you want me to go or stay here?"

Melissa then said "go if you can help them, then go do it."

Derek nodded and said "I'll stay here to make sure Braden is ok."

*- In the Vault -*

Malia was digging through the pockets of the jacket Stiles had left her and found a piece of paper and realised she couldn't see what was on it. As she said that she couldn't see the others began to realise they couldn't see either.

*- In the school -*

Stiles was searching through Coaches office to find any clue as to why he was sick and the other adults in the school weren't. As he went through some permission slips on his desk he noticed the colour of the ink changed from red to black he also noticed black finger prints on his coffee cup.

*-Outside the school-*

Logan had just arrived he saw both his dad and the Sheriff and said "one of you has to get me in there I need to get in the school to save Scott."

Agent McCall then said "Melissa said you were on your way. I'll help you."

Logan then said "good."

As they went to go suit up Logan pulled out a pair of nunchucks from his bag and said "hold these for me."

Agent McCall looked at him as he said "hey unless you want to give me a gun you're going to, let me have them with me."

He nodded as he helped on to them well his oldest son put on a protective suit; he knew that something dangerous was going on inside the school.

*- Back inside the school -*

The guy from the testing authority caught Stiles by surprise in the coaches office as he was looking through the papers on his desk he saw that he had changed the ink he was using. Stiles released whatever had made everyone sick was in the ink,he said "I was wondering how that idiot got sick. I'm also wondering where your friends are, since in order to get paid by the benefactor I need to have proof their dead." He said this well he put a silencer on a gun.

Stiles then said "Visual confirmation."

He said "Exactly" as he pointed the gun at Stiles.

Meanwhile in the rest of the school all of the non supernatural people in the school were getting better.

*-Down in the hale Vault-*

Things weren't look so good for the others though both Danny and Allison were starting to get better but they were still worried about the others as they had symptoms that no one else had. They were all panicking because they couldn't see Isaac was trying to get as far away from Ethan as he could. Ethan then said "Isaac relax remember when we were in that elevator and I told you everything will be fine."

Isaac then said "yeah but that was different."

Ethan then said "it's not there are people outside who care about us who are figuring this out ok."

Scott then said "he's right we need to stay as strong as we can and fight this."

*-back in the school -*

Stiles left the coaches office into the locker room only to be flowed by the would be assassin with the gun. He informed him that the virus won't infect humans for long and that he'll get better and asked him to tell him where the others were.

Stiles then listed off a bunch of random places in the school they could be well the tester still held his gun up and said "I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to kill you."

Stiles slowly turned around and said "do you think you can scare me?"

He replied back "no I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting." He then raised the gun and held it to Stiles head and started counting. Suddenly a pair of nunchucks pulled the gun from his hand as a shot was fired blood from the tester sprayed on Stiles as he saw him fall to the floor.

He looked over and he saw Agent McCall take off the hood from his suit while standing in the coach's office he then looked over to his other side and saw Logan also taking his off the gun sat at his feet as did his nun chucks after he had the suit off he grabbed them and shove them into the waistband of his shorts. Stiles then said to them "were the hell did you come from."

Agent McCall then said "look Stiles there isn't much time Logan knows how to save them you have to get him to the vault there's something about Wild Purple Reishi."

Stiles and Logan both took off as Logan handed him some paper towels he grabbed from a dispenser in the bathroom part of the locker room to clean the blood off of him.

*-At the hospital -*

Derek and Satomi were about to head out to the lookout point to see what other members of her pack they could find when the elevator doors opened and another would be assassin stepped out of them with a gun drawn.

She opened fire well Satomi managed to dodge the bullets sent her way she then stabbed her through the neck with a metal stake she had with her. She then turned to the others and said "I may have learned to control my anger but I still know when to use it."

*- Back at the school and the vault -*

Stiles yelled "hey Scott I've got Logan he knows how to help you. "

Well he was saying it Logan was trying to open the lock it wouldn't open for him he figured because Kyle wasn't a werewolf it didn't work like Derek thought it would. He turned to Stiles and said "it's no good it won't open for me Derek though it might because I was blood brothers with one of his brothers but it might not work because he was human."

Stiles then told Scott about the Wild Purple Reishi and it was in a jar somewhere in the vault.

Scott fraught with all the strength he had as Allison then said "Scott I think I saw it in jar on one of the shelves."

She got up to try and find it Scott did to and was using his werewolf vision to find it he grabbed it at the same time she did and they both knocked it to the ground.

The spores released from the mushrooms in the air were enough cure the werewolves. Scott made his way back to the door as Danny was helping Ethan on his feet and saying "come on will get you back outside I'm sure Aiden has been going nuts out there,"

Ethan muttered "you don't know the half of it."

Logan then helped Scott up well Allison helped up Isaac. He looked at Stiles and realised he had a lot to tell them after he gave him a hug.

Meanwhile upstairs the sheriff came in with Lydia and Aiden; Liam had said he'd wait outside. Lydia saw her mom and ran up to her and hugged her as she said she only meant to take some overtime. Aiden saw Danny with his brother and went over and gave him a big hug as the two of them took him to bathroom to clean up a bit. Aiden then said to Danny "thanks for being there for him."

Danny then said "ah it was nothing he'd do the same for me."

Back in the vault Malia had now seen the list and saw she was listed as Malia Hale and pushed stiles away as he went to help her and got up and walked out. Stiles picked up the list and crumpled it up as he realised what had happened.

Allison then turned to Logan and said "nice shirt Ayra would probably kill you for wearing it though."

Logan then said "I doubt she'd care if I was wearing one that said Calvarias Bar and nightclub on it she'd kill me anyway because I'm a werewolf, so um do you still want help finding something for Scott?"

She then said "I think I'll take a rain check on it we can wait a little to celebrate our anniversary."


	9. Chapter 8 - Time of Death

After everything had been wrapped up at the school Sheriff Stilinski took Stiles home where he went to sleep for a little while where he dreamed of Malia being next to him in bed. When he woke up he realised she wasn't there

The twins had gone back to their apartment and after talking about their day with each other Ethan fell asleep for a little while in Aidens arms.

Meanwhile the McCall boys had followed Agent McCall back to the Sheriff station at his request. They both listened in well he dictated a report about having to fire his gun Logan was kind of glad he had left the part about him disarming Stiles would be killer with his nun chucks. Well he was describing the gun Logan leaned over to Scott and said "a Walter p88 is the same one bond uses I think."

Scott said to him "you can tell Sties he was almost killed by a James Bond want a be. I notice dad kept your part out."

Logan replied "yeah I guess he wants to keep me out of it as caring nunchucks isn't technically legal even though he did get me a permit for them."

After he had finished he walked over to the two of them and said "I need to go back to San Francisco for a little bit to be debriefed by the bureau office about having to fire my gun." He then turned to Logan and said "I am keeping you out of it ok just so you don't get into any trouble."

He then turned back to Scott and said "let me know when your first game is I want to see you play."

Logan then said "why the interest in him playing and you never saw me play once."

He turned to him and said "look I'm sorry about that and I regret it now but I just got too caught up in work and forgot to make time for you. Look if it makes it up to you I'll take you out for drinks or something unless you don't drink which I don't blame you for."

Logan said "I drink just not a lot and I don't mind being the only one in a group drinking." He said the last part as he remembered when Coach had took him for a beer before he had left about a week ago as he owed him one for their bet. He knew he was an alcoholic at the time he said it he also knew that he hadn't drank for a while at that point too, Coach Finstock was good sport about it though and Logan knew it, that still didn't stop the Coach from catching up with his favorite player well he drank with him even if it was just a soda. Logan added "yeah that would be cool we can catch up a little on some stuff."

Agent McCall then said "guys I also need to let you know what I did when I shot the guy who was pointing his gun at Stiles it was necessary, and justifiable ok."

Scott then asked him "have you ever killed anyone before?"

He answered "yeah twice."

Scott then asked "how do you deal with it?"

He replied "it's not easy and to deal with it you have to remove emotion and compartmentalize your feelings, I used to do that by drinking."

Scott realised it was something Chris had said to them as they were dealing with the aftermath of Kira being killed by the nogitsune. He had actually forgotten about it mainly because had had been called by Ethan to come and help with Aiden so soon after it.

He then reached out and pulled his boys into a hug and said "look you guys don't seem to be reacting to this in a way I'd expect you too. When I get back I want to sit down with you and get more of the story because something's telling me there's more to this."

As he left the two of them looked at each other and wondered if they should tell him everything.

Logan then told Scott as they were leaving "I need to go to the mall and get a new cell phone, are you heading home?"

Scott said "yeah I think I might have a plan for something I'll let you know when I've conferred with Stiles."

*- At the mall -*

Logan walked into a phone store just as Liam was as well. He smiled at him and Liam nodded as they both knew why they were there. After getting new phones the two of them left. Liam turned to Logan and said "can you give me the numbers for the pack cause I only had them saved on my phone."

Logan nodded and said "yeah sure do you need a lift anywhere?"

Liam said "yeah if you could take me home that would be great, Aiden dropped me here before he had to go home to look after Ethan."

Logan replied "oh yeah I forgot he was training you today, how'd that go?"

Liam replied as they got in Logan's car "not too bad he took me out to some old building outside of town and showed me some stuff in it before running off and luring me into a room. Then he made me fight him." Liam then told him about the rest of the day well Logan backed out of his parking space.

Once they were on the road Logan handed his phone to Liam and said "you can get the pack numbers from mine if you want."

Just as Liam had finished doing that they both got a text from Stiles. That asked them to meet him at Scott's house and that he had a plan to find out who the benefactor was.

*- The McCall house -*

Allison was the first to arrive and she and Scott went to talk for a bit alone in his room, they talked about how they had known each other for a year and they had only gone out on the one date. They both realised it had been that group date with Lydia and Jackson, and the couple of Dinners with her family. They decided that as soon as all the stuff with the dead pool was over they were going to have a proper date just the two of them.

When Logan and Liam arrived they saw Danny was there as well, there were also a bunch of Lap tops sitting on the dining room table Stiles explained to them that they were going to have Scott fake his death and they would monitor everything coming and going from the laptops by hacking into the security system at the hospital.

Logan then said "so what's the plan about his death, because it has to look real?"

Scott then said "I was thinking of maybe an electric shock or something."

Isaac then said "Um Scott that might be a bad idea."

Stiles then said "Isaac we're not talking about that much electricity."

Logan then said "so what's plan b?"

Scott then said "well I was thinking of having one of the twins choke me out."

Logan then said "look let me go and see if Deaton has any ideas in the mean time don't do anything stupid ok."

Logan left well Stiles went to go and talk with Chris to get his help with their plan.

*- The Vet Clinic -*

Deaton was just closing up when Logan arrived and said "can' I talk to you about something."

The two of them walked into the clinic and Logan explained the situation to him. Deaton at first was trying to talk him out of it as Logan said "look you know Scott and talking him out of something is next to imposable, all I need is something that we can use that will make it look like he's dead for like an hour or so."

Deaton then said "you could try an ice bath."

Logan then said "yeah that could work but how do we explain it to paramedics?"

Deaton then said "good point most drugs I could give you can also be ruled out as they will show up in a toxicology report."

Logan then noticed a potable defibrillator he had and said "I think I just got an idea," as he grabbed it and said "can I borrow this?"

Deaton nodded and said "sure what's your idea?"

Logan then said "a couple weeks ago my friend Jeff was helping some paramedic students demonstrate how to use one and somehow a real one got swapped out for a training one they were supposed to use and it had gotten charged to maximum. He ended up getting a pretty good shock to the heart and it actually stopped his heart for a bit before it slowly restarted. The only thing is because the shock messed with his supernatural side it stopped him from being resurrected by the doctors and paramedics. He actually woke up in the morgue just as his step dad came in to identify him."

Deaton then said "if you're going to do something like that I would definitely talk to your mother first."

Logan said "yeah we're going to give her a little briefing now and then I'll explain more to her later." Scott then sent a message to Scott that he had an idea and would be there soon

*- The McCall house - *

Logan had just arrived as Melissa was leaving for her shift and she said she was given a run down on the plan she said that she wasn't happy about it but she understood that it was the only chance they had to lure the benefactor out. She also told him that Danny and the twins had gone ahead to start working on the security system. Logan then went up to Scott's room and saw him along with Isaac and Liam. Isaac looked at him as he came in and said "I still say this is a bad idea."

Logan then said "trust me it will work."

Scott then said "Have you done this before?"

Logan then said "no but it should work."

Scott then said "what will it feel like?"

Logan then said "well Jeff said it was like he was sleeping and he was dreaming."

Scott then said "ok lets' do this then."

Liam and Isaac watched as Scott opened his shirt and Logan put the defibrillator pads on him before charging the machine to maximum. He then shocked Scott they saw his body jolt as the machine said "check for pulse" Logan went to check it and couldn't find one he could just feel his brothers heart beat barley it was just enough to keep an Alpha werewolf alive.

After detaching the defibrillator from him and putting it out of site in his room he called 911 and got the paramedic there and he told them how he had found his brother alone in his room like that he figured he must have had a heart attack or something.

They began CPR immediately on him and transported him to the hospital.

*- At the hospital -*

Logan arrived with Isaac and Liam just a few minutes behind the ambulance with Scott in and said "ok you two find Stiles, Danny and the twins. I'll go and make sure Mom's ok and will make sure they don't do an autopsy on Scott."

The two Betas took off to find the others well Logan followed the sound of his brother flatlining in the ER. He heard them call for his mother and heard her scream just as he skied around the corner he saw Liams step dad comforting her as he walked up. Logan then pulled her into a hug and whispered to her "is there somewhere private we can talk?"

They walked to one of the family rooms where Logan explained everything to her. They then made their way to the morgue where they found the others. Melissa then said "I still don't like this plan."

Logan said "neither do I but you know Scott once he gets an idea no matter how bad it is, trying to talk him out of it can be almost impossible."

Melissa then said "so is he still alive."

Logan said "he's only mostly dead." Melissa looked at him as he said "yeah barley I guess making a Princess Bride reference wasn't a good idea then," as he took her hand and put it on Scott's chest, she could just feel a faint heartbeat. Logan then said "it took Jeff about an hour before he woke up so at this point Scott has about 45 minutes."

Mellissa then said "what happens if he doesn't wake up?"

Logan then said "um let's not think about that one ok."He then said to Melissa "so the plan is you and I are going to keep watch at the front doors to see if anyone suspicious comes in. The others are going to watch the security footage; Chris and Allison are around to take control of things when the benefactor shows up."

*- Outside the hospital in Logan's car -*

Logan and his Mom sat beside each other well Logan kept pointing out various people and Melissa was able to identify everyone especially one person who was addicted to pain meds. Logan said "I can understand that before I was bitten I was close to being one."

Mellissa then said "really?"

Logan said "yeah the pain in my leg was starting to get pretty bad; a doctor actually gave me a script for vicodin. Then a week after I started taking it I encountered the twins and the rest is history."

Melissa then said "well I guess it's a good thing you did get bitten it saved you from being a vicodin addict."

Logan then said "yeah just like how Scott being bitten helped his asthma."

Melissa nodded and said "yeah tell me about it at least that's one bill I don't have to worry about any more."

Logan then said "Mom I don't mind helping out with that. I've got money just let me help."

Melissa said "when you come back in the fall I'll take some from you then ok."

Just then they saw the lights go off in the hospital. Logan then said "That doesn't look good. Does this place have backup generators?"

Melissa replied "yeah but they're old and don't cope too well with supernatural attacks."

*- Inside the hospital -*

The rest of the boys were all watching the laptops and the security screens when suddenly the feed from the roof dropped out Ethan said he'd go check it out Liam, Isaac and Aiden followed him as well. Stiles and Danny stayed behind until they lost the other feeds. Stiles went to go and guard Scott well Danny stayed and said "he'd lock the door and hope they don't have blasters."

Stiles smiled at that as he got the Star Wars reference he made.

*- On the roof -*

The twins, Isaac and Liam arrived up there to see the power had been cut and they found what had done it one of the berserkers. Liam shifted and went for it as the twins and Isaac did the same the four of them were getting their butts kicked by it but at least they were still alive.

*- in Scott's Mind -*

Scott kept thinking he was waking up each time he would crawl out of the fridge he was laying in he found himself in a hallway in the school at night.

The first time Liam threw him ball and as he caught it he said "that's why you're the team captain."

He then followed him into a classroom where he saw the twins laying on the floor dead he then saw a laptop on the teacher's desk with what looked like the dead pool code on it. The Mute came in the room and told him to enter the password. Scott typed in his own name and saw a list of all the dead assassins. The Mute then killed Liam with his tomahawk.

Scott then woke up a second time and Liam tossed him a ball again but this time Isaac was with him too and said "that's why you're the Alpha."

They then went to the locker room where Scott was looking at himself in mirror and was talking about how he was feeling different and noticed he had more fangs. Isaac said "maybe you should talk with the twins like it's something to do with becoming an Alpha."

Liam then said "or maybe you're like growing as an Alpha"

The mute then said "or evolving," as he threw two tomahawks and both Liam and Isaac fell into Scott's arms.

*- On the roof of the hospital -*

The twins were down on the ground and Liam and Isaac raced to see if they were ok. Ethan was the first to stir and said "Sentio aliquos togatos contra me conspirare. "

Liam looked at him as Aiden looked over to him and said "Ethan no one in a toga is trying to kill you."

Liam then said "what did he say?"

Ethan then said "it's Latin it means 'I think some people in togas are plotting against me'."

They then looked back at the berserker and said "we need to do this together."

Liam and Isaac followed the glances of the twins and climbed up on to the fence around the electrical equipment and distracted the berserker by diving on it well the twins managed to grab its legs and pull it down hard.

Liam looked at them and said "that was totally bad ass."

Aiden then looked at him and said "you weren't so bad yourself."

Isaac then said "yeah you're learning quickly."

Liam then said "thanks" as they left the roof to let Stiles know what was going on.

*-the hallways of the hospital -*

Stiles managed to catch up with Chris and Allison Chris pulled his gun and held it at Stiles head before he realised who it was before putting it down. Stiles then told him how the power was out all over the hospital and Danny was keeping watch on the computers just in case it came back up. Chris then said "the two of you go and keep watch on Scott then."

*- In another hallway -*

They arrived outside the room the boys had been using earlier and found it locked. Melissa knocked on it and Danny called out "who is it?"

Melissa replied "it's Melissa and Logan is anyone else there with you?"

Danny opened the door partially and said "no Liam and the twins went up to the roof when the camera up there went out and Stiles left when the power went out."

Melissa then said "ok just stay here and keep safe."

Melissa and Logan then continued walking by to check things out as they saw a bunch of people running away from something down the corridor. Melissa turned to Logan and said "you're a werewolf right?"

Logan nodded and said "hell yeah I am."

Melissa then said "why don't you go see what's scaring all these people."

Logan nodded as he threw off his shirt and shifted to his werewolf mode. It was actually the first time Melissa had seem him like that he growled as she said "go get 'em big guy."

Logan ran down the hallway only to find a berserker just as big as he was if not bigger.

*- In the morgue -*

Stiles and Allison both arrived at the morgue they sent a text to Chris and when he didn't answer Stiles frantically called him. Just then he came flying through the doors and landed on the ground and said "both of you run," as Kate came through the doors, to collect Scott for her own purposes as she told them that she wasn't the benefactor. Chris then pulled another gun on her and she said "I keep forgetting you always have more than one on you."

Chris then explained to Kate that Scott wasn't completely dead and they were trying to get the benefactor to show himself, he then urged Kate to call off the berserkers.

*- Scott's head -*

Once again Scott found himself crawling through the morgue fridge and again in the high school. This time Logan said "catch as he threw a tomahawk at him and said "You know what to do you have to kill your pack and become strong like Deucalion."

Liam then appeared at his feet bleeding as Logan said to him "come on start with him first he's the weakest."

Scoot then began to hack at him as his eyes glowed red and then he then turned on Logan and killed him in the same way.

*- Back in the morgue -*

The time had come up for Scott to wake up, he woke up screaming and Allison bent down and kissed him and said "relax your fine now. Unfortunately the benefactor didn't show up."

Just then the twins and Liam came into the room and calling for Scott. They then told him that his brother was hurt in another hall way. Scott then got up and well everyone had their back turned to him he fashioned a toga out of the sheet he had on as his clothes had been stripped for when they were going to do an autopsy on him.

Ethan laughed and said "I hope you're not going to kill me now."

Scott looked puzzled by i as Aiden said "don't worry it's just a little inside joke with us. Ethan sometimes wakes up from a nightmare and says something about people in togas killing him."

Scott then made his way to the hallway where he saw his Mom holding Logan in her arms she had a big wad of gauze she was holding over a wound he had in his side. Liams Step Dad was there as well and looked at him and said "after you help get him onto a bed I'm going to run some test on you young man."

Logan looked up at him and said "did I miss an invite to a toga party or something."

Scott laughed and so did Logan as he said "ok that hurts to laugh right now."

A little while later after Logan had been stabilised, most of the injuries he had gotten from the berserker were mainly now superficial and he had gotten some stitches. Stiles had given Scott a pair of track pants and a t-shirt he had brought for him earlier; he then hugged him and asked if it was ok if he went home for a bit. Scott nodded and said "yeah Mom's keeping Logan here overnight and I got a bunch of tests I have to have, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Allison then came up to him and said "are you ok I can stay if you want me too."

Scott then said "nah but can you and your Dad do me a favor look after Isaac tonight."

She nodded and said "Dad went ahead with him already as he asked him if he could crash on the couch. Ethan and Aiden said they'd stick with me just in case."

Scott then said "so I guess since the benefactor didn't show up they must have another way to verify when someone dies."

Allison then said "maybe they have a banshee."

Logan said "yeah that might make some sense."

A nurse then came in and said "I'm just here to check on you." She then picked up his chart and said "I didn't expect to find you as a patient here. I left you at text the other day and didn't get an answer."

Logan then said "when did you send it to me?"

She said "it was on friday afternoon."

Logan replied "aw shit, I lost my phone on friday and only replaced it this afternoon."

She replied "it's ok your Mom told me when I asked her."

Melissa then walked in and said "if he's giving you trouble you can sedate him if you want Michelle."

She replied "no it's ok I was just confronting him about not returning my texts."

Logan then picked up his phone and said "so what's your number and maybe when my mom lets me out of here we can do something together.

*- Stiles room-*

Just as he came in Malia walked in and told him everything she had found out from Peter about how he had been trying to find her mother as he wanted to know who she was too, and all he found was she was know as the Desert wolf. Stiles then tried to reassure her that just because she's related to him doesn't mean she has to be like him.

She then told him about how she felt when she killed her family, Stiles then said "look maybe you need to talk to Ethan and Aiden about that."

Malia then said "they didn't kill their family they just killed pack."

Stiles then said "yeah but they did have their family killed in front of them too."

Malia nodded and said "I'll think about it," as she walked out and left him with the last page of the list.

Stiles then got a call from Lydia saying she had something to tell them that she had found out well she was at the lake house with her Mom.

* * *

I just made some small changes to the chapter and the latin phrase I had Eathan say in this fic is a reference to something from my story about his tonsillectomy. Plus I thought it was also funnier when I added the part about Scott wrapping himself in a toga.


	10. Chapter 9 - Perishable

After Lydia had filled Styles in on what she had found out from her Mother her Stiles and Aiden made their way to the Sheriff station to fill in the Sheriff on the latest on the dead pool list.

Well they were talking to him Deputy Parish cam in covered in ash with a burned up uniform and went of to another deputy who was attempting to claim the money for him on the dead pool list. The two of them wrestled on the ground as the other deputy had pulled a gun out which ended up going off and shooting the Sheriff in the shoulder.

Stiles said he'd go with him to the hospital well Lydia and Aiden went too go tell the others about it. Aiden called his brother and Scott and told them to meet them at Derek's.

*- Derek's loft -*

Once they all arrived at Derek's loft Derek asked "where's Logan?"

Scott said "he went back to school, as soon as he was realised from the hospital Stiles sent him an email with all the new information. He said he'd be back for the bonfire though."

They had also brought along Perish to see if Derek might now what he could be, unfortunately he couldn't tell what he was and said they nodded to check the bestiary. Scott said he'd need to get in touch with Allison about it Ethan then said to Aiden" do you remember where I put our families bestiary?"

Aiden replied "isn't it with our old emissary?"

Ethan replied "yeah it might be."

Scott then said "what about that book you had at Deaton's office a couple of months ago?"

Ethan said "that wasn't it, that was a sort of complain volume to it with some werewolf and family lore in it. Our emissary always kept the bestiary in our family pack and I don't have any contact information for him right now."

Scott then said "so is he like retired from the supernatural or something?"

Ethan replied "yeah probably he's actually a lawyer but we haven't had any contact with him for awhile so I don't know where he is."

Drek Then said "what about the Argents bestiary?"

Lydia replied "it's in archaic latin and very hard to translate I just don't have the time to help Allison with it right now."

Ethan said "maybe I can help my Grand father taught me Latin at young age so I could read ours."

Lydia then said "what about Aiden?"

Aiden said "I'm dyslexic reading english is hard enough for me."

Ethan then said "that's why I take english for him."

Parish then said "so are you guys all like Lydia and physic or something?"

Scott the twins and Isaac all shifted to their werewolf forms as they told him a little bit about them.

They then turned back to discussing the list and who may now have it.

*- Logan's dorm room at college -*

Logan and his friend Jeff who was also a werewolf had both come in from a night out with some friends. They noticed that both of their printers were going nuts and printing out a whole bunch of pages on the floor. The two of them tried to turn them off but ended up unplugging them. They picked up the pages and looked at them Jeff then said to him "do you know what this is?"

Logan replied "yeah it's the dead pool list but the names of the ones already dead are crossed out and Derek is missing from the first page."

They then looked through the rest of the pages and found that Liam had Derek's amount added to his.

Jeff then said "are the two guys with the name Fernier twin werewolves?"

Logan said "yeah they're the ones who dragged me in the woods why do you know them or something?"

Jeff said "just stories about them. My dad knew their family. I vaguely remember seeing them when I was like 8 or 9."

Logan said "cool their part of my brother's pack now."

Jeff then said "maybe I should come with you when you go for that bonfire party thing."

Logan said "yeah sure just so you know they kind of get wild."

*- Meanwhile back at Derek's loft -*

Lydia explained to Parrish, Derek Isaac, Ethan, Aiden and Scott how Meredith ended up in her grandmother's lake house.

Her grandmother, Lorraine Martin, was in love with a woman named Maddy. One day, while Lorraine was at work at IBM in San Francisco, she began to hear the sounds of a storm but looking out the window saw only clear blue skies. The rain and thunder sounds got louder and louder until Lorraine let loose a Banshee scream.

She called Maddy who, being an accomplished and award winning yacht captain, was about to head out onto the lake. Maddy told Lorraine the weather was clear at the lake house too so she never mentioned the storm sounds or her fears. There was an accident on the lake and Maddy drowned. It was four days before her body was discovered. Lorraine spent several decades trying to figure out how she knew Maddy was going to die before it happened. She brought in Parapsychologists who designed the study in the lake house based on the very latest (at the time) according to every pseudo-scientific theory they could find. They brought in the red record player and speakers.

When she didn't get results – she looked into more extreme occult methods including mediums and psychics but none of the attempts worked until they located Meredith Walker at Eichen House. She was, at the time, just a fragile girl who didn't understand the sounds she could hear but others could not.

A group of four paranormal experts brought her to the lake house, placed headphones on her and then turned on the red record player. Meredith had a seizure and began bleeding from the ears. Lydia says they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year and never really recovered. Lorraine Martin drove her insane and Lydia says she then drove her to suicide.

Lydia says her grandmother created the code for The Dead Pool. She believes Lorraine was the banshee who picked the names out in the first place. Lydia has the final message her grandmother left her. It is written in the same code but grandmother did not leave the keyword necessary to decipher it.

After Parish had left Scott noticed the gun on Derek's bed and questioned him about it. Derek told him that ever since whatever Kate did to him he was losing his abilities and Barden was teaching him how to use one.

Just then Scott got a call from Logan who told him about the list.

*-At the school the next day -*

Liam and Masson were walking into the school together well Masson was asking if he was going to the lacrosse bonfire and wanted to know if he knew if there were any cute gay guys on the team. As they passed by Danny and Ethan Liam said "just those two as a far as I know."

Danny then said to Ethan "what are they talking about?"

Liam then said "Masson just wanted to know if there were any cute gay guys on the team."

Ethan then said "yeah there's one but he's taken."

Danny then said "yeah same with the other."

Masson then said "so you're the only two gay guys on the team?"

Danny then said "I think so but since I'm with him I haven't really bothered with any others he's a little protective of me. We can help you find someone if you like at the bonfire."

Masson then said "yeah sure that sounds good."

A little later in the day the coach told them about the bonfire and he said it was common for the team alumni to show up with Alcohol and he was counting on Scott the team Captain to nark on anyone one from the team he caught drinking. He then turned to Scott and said "do you know if your brother's coming this year?"

Scott said "yeah he's making the drive down for it."

The Coach said "cool I should have him light this year's bonfire."

Scott said "he'll probably like that."

Scott then noticed that Liam was missing and went to go and find him. He saw him sitting on the stairs Scott asked him what was going on he then pulled out the pages of the dead pool list and told Scott about what had happened last night. Scott told him the same thing happened to Logan as well. Just then they both herd the coach yell about something and ran back to his office and saw his printer printing off the dead pool list as well.

*- Meanwhile at Stiles house -*

Stiles had skipped out on school as he was waiting to hear from his Dad who was having surgery to take the bullet out from the day before when he got shot by another deputy. Lydia was also with him and the two of them were working on another list that she had found at the lake house that had been written by her grandmother. They ended up discovering it was list of people who had died at Enchain house.

*-at the school-*

The party was just beginning when Logan and Jeff pulled up. Jeff turned to him and said "this is a bonfire it looks more like rave?"

Logan then said "all of us Alumni put in some money to throw it for the current team to celebrate. Plus it's a small town so things kind of get big like this."

Jeff said "that's cool so what's the population of the town anyway?"

Logan then said "It's about 30,000, just keep close to me and don't worry about any of the other werewolves here tonight they'll know you're cool if you're with me."

As they made their way over to the field the coach found them and asked Logan if he'd take the honor of lilting the bonfire. Logan took the torch and everyone watched as he ran into the crowd around the metal cyclone with some propane jets around it, and lit it.

Jeff then said to him "what's with the shape of it."

Logan then said "it's a cyclone. Like our team's nickname."

The DJ then started playing some music as everyone was crowding round them Logan then said "come on let's find the rest of the pack."

They first found Scott walking towards Malia and as they approached Logan told Jeff a little about her. Scott asked her what she was doing and she told them she was trying to get drunk Jeff was about to say something as Logan said "let her find out herself."

She then asked "what are you doing?"

Scott then said "just making sure my pack is safe."

Logan said "yeah same thing."

Malia said "that sounds like fun too, who's the guy with Logan?"

Logan then said "this is my friend Jeff he's a werewolf too."

Scott then said "does he know about the list?"

Logan nodded and said "oh yeah I saw it when our printers went nuts the other day."

Scott then said to Malia "oh um by the way we can't get drunk I think it has something to do with our healing."

Jeff then said "we can get drunk actually but it takes a lot just to get us buzzed. Your brother drank three bottles of vodka one and had a hell of a hangover the next day."

Just then the twins and Danny came over. Danny had something in a red solo cup well the twins had bottles of tequila in their hands and said "we like tequila."

Aiden then held his up and said "I like to go with the one with a worm in it personally."

Ethan then said "well I prefer the scorpion," he then held up his bottle to show them a dead scorpion in the bottle.

Jeff then said "good taste I tried to get this guy to drink it once he couldn't get past the dead animal in it."

The twins they said "who are you, you seem familiar?"

Jeff then introduced himself and said "I'm Jeff a Friend of Logan's. My Dad was friends with your Dad I meet you guys a couple of times when you were really young."

Ethan then said to him "are you a werewolf then?"

Jeff nodded and said "technically I'm an Alpha but I'm more of an omega cause It's only me in my pack unless you count Logan but he's more in Scott's. I'm all that's left of my family."

The twins nodded and Aiden said "us too, we should talk sometime."

Ethan then said "by the way Scott you may need to let Liam know he can't get drunk, he's just over there behind us."

Scott looked over and saw Liam pouring something into a coke bottle, and thought to himself well at least he's being more discreet than the twins with their open bottles of tequila.

Logan, Jeff and the twins walked away as Scott was talking to Malia about Peter. Logan then said "she talked to him then?"

Ethan said "yeah he's actually been tracking down her mom because he wants to know why his sister took her memory."

Jeff then said "you knew the Hales right did you know anything about Peter?"

Logan said "not really he kept to himself most if the time or he'd be with Derek I didn't really talk with them much."

Just then Isaac came up and said "what's this about the Hales?"

Logan then said "Jeff just asked me if I knew anything about Peter and Malia's mom. As I used to be friends with a younger brother of Derek's when I was a kid."

Isaac then said "wait Derek had a younger brother and you knew him."

Logan then said "yeah he was human he made me sewer a blood oath to him I' wouldn't tell anyone about his family unless they were werewolves."

Just then Malia tripped over her feet and the others came over too. Just as Scott noticed something was odd the twins, Isaac, Liam, and Logan all started feeling weird. Jeff was yet to be affected by it as was Scott maybe it was due to them being Alphas.

*-Eichen House - *

Stiles and Lydia had bribed their way into getting to see the records that were kept there. Stiles then looked at the list of names and said to her "Lydia why did you write another name on here?"

Lydia replied "I didn't write another name on it."

Stiles then said "but it's your handwriting."

Lydia then said "why would I write another name?"

Stiles then handed the list to her and said "why would you write mine?"

Just then Brunski walked in and shocked Stiles with a teaser and said "it was the tapes," then turned to Lydia and said "your turn sweetheart."

*- At the sheriff station -*

Deputy parish was looking through the death reports from the list of people that Stiles and Lydia had brought in before and notice they had all committed suicide and Brunski had been the person to find all of them.

*-at the high school -*

Scott was looking worried there was something also in the flask Malia was drinking from when Jeff said "it's something else Logan is also being affected too and he hasn't drank anything other than some Tequila that Aiden offered him."

Scott said then "why aren't we being affected then?"

Jeff said "maybe because were Alphas. There's something weird going on and I keep herring something odd every now and then too. I can't place it. Maybe it' just because of the music, it messes with our herring when it's loud like this."

*- Back at Eichen house -*

Brunski had tied up Stiles and Lydia. Lydia tired screaming for help when Stiles told her it won't work because there were a lot of people screaming for help in place like that and no one would notice anyone else.

Lydia then begin to talk about how all the people on the list may have been murdered and that she had left the list for her to figure out once she was able to predict her own death. Brunski had said the last part as he came into the room. He then told them they weren't murders and he wasn't some serial killer.

Stiles then said "no your' just an angel of death."

Brunski then said to Stiles "I don't think you understand my level of commitment to my work here Stiles. There are people here who don't simply need treatment they need release. I helped them. I helped Loraine."

Lydia then said "you killed her."

He turned to her and said "I helped her and now you can help me because there is something with it that has always bothered me." He then showed her a tape that had her grandmother's name on it and put it into a tape player.

*- Back at the high school -*

Jeff and Scott were trying their best to sober up the pack; Jeff was still puzzled by it because Logan was acting just as off as the others and he hadn't drunk much at all.

Scott asked Masson how much Liam had had to drink.

He replied "not enough to get him like this and it looks like something's up with your brother. The twins I can see with the bottles of whatever they have but him I haven't seen him touch anything."

Jeff then walked over as Scott said "something's happening we need to get them out of here."

Jeff said "good idea any ideas on a safe place we can take them?"

Just then Scott seemed to be affected too; Masson then asked "how much did you drink?"

Scott then said "nothing not even a drop."

Jeff then said "you're not the only one feeling off now. I feel it now too. Maybe it's something in the air?"

The two of them then focused in on the DJ as they realised there was something being added to the mix that as in a low frequency that normally only a dog could here or a werewolf. Scott then said "it's not the drinks."

Jeff added "it's the Music."

*- Back in Eichen house -*

Brunski began to play the tape it had audio of him killing her grandmother on it.

Stiles then told her to not listen to it to just focus on his voice he then yelled for Brunski to turn it off instead he punched him in the face before telling Lydia to listen to it as he needed her help him with a part he didn't understand as she then heard her grandmother ask that he not hurt someone called Ariel.

*- Back at the School -*

Scott was trying to pull himself out of it as he said he had to turn off the music. He then turned to Masson and said "don't let them out of your sight."

Jeff then said "I'm coming with you."

As the two of them made their way towards the stage the DJ ramped up the sound which hit them like a wave of bricks. They both fell to the ground and were garbed by security guards.

Some others came up and grabbed the others as Masson tired to stop them. They told him that his Friends were overly intoxicated and they were taking them away.

A couple of other guys from the team came over and asked him if he was ok as they saw they being taken away. Danny walked up with Allison and said "where did the others go?"

*- in a hallway inside the school -*

The Security guards' had brought in all the pack members and had then on the floor. They noticed Jeff with them, one of them said "it looks like you're not on our list but maybe we can get some bonus money for adding another to it."

Another one had a can of gasoline as Scott said "what is that what are you doing?"

He then informed them it was gasoline and that someone called Huge said they had to burn them. He then dumped it on all of them.

*- Back in Eichen house -*

The tape had just finished playing and Lydia had tears in her eyes as she realised her grandmother's last thought had been about her.

Brunski then got up and grabbed a box that looked like it was some sort of first aid kit as he said "we get a lot of teenagers trying to break into the drug lockers here. Most of the time they don't succeed but you two look pretty clever to me." He said the last part as he took a syringe out of the box along with a vial of something.

*- Back at the high school -*

Allison and Danny had gone to try and find her Dad as they knew that something was up and they needed his help. Masson meanwhile realised the music had something to do with what had happened to the others and it must be something only effecting them and made his way to pull the plug from the generator.

Meanwhile inside the school, Scott and the rest of the pack along with Jeff were soaked in gasoline. Liam. Malia and Isaac were out but the twins and Logan were fighting as much as Scott and Jeff were. The guy then kicked Scott and pulled out a lighter as Jeff said "obviously you've never watch Mythbusters then you would know that's not enough to light a pool of gasoline with."

He looked at him and said "shut up I know what I'm doing"

Back outside Masson made his way through the crowed well Allison and Danny meet up with Braden and Derek and told them what they knew about the situation.

Once Masson pulled the plug the music stopped Scott and Jeff's eyes both flashed red as they grabbed the guys wrist as he had the lighter in their faces. He was astonished by it Logan turned to help the others up well the twins got into a fight with some others.

Braden Derek and Allison came in and said "Danny's outside we wanted to make sure he stayed safe."

Ethan nodded and said "thanks."

Derek took out most of the security guards' himself. After they were done he came over to Scott who said "what happened to the gun?"

He looked at Scott and said "you're covered in gasoline."

Scott then said "oh yeah."

He then helped Scott to his feet and turned Jeff and said "who are you and why are you here?"

Jeff said "I'm a friend of Logan's and I'm werewolf who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

*- back at Eichen house -*

Brunski began preparing the syringe well he said "I'll admit Stiles I don't have any unusually talents like Lydia but somehow I just knew we were going to get a chance to do this again." He then made like he was going to put the syringe into Stiles but switched to Lydia.

As he put it in her neck Deputy Parish ran in with his gun drawn and told him to drop it. He made his way closer and told him to take his thumb off the needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck.

Brunski then taunted parish about how he was young deputy and just a kid and had probably never fired a gun at someone before. Parish fired at shot him. He let go of the needle as he dropped to the ground.

Parish then helped free Lydia and Stiles from the restraints that Brunski had used on them. Lydia then said "He killed my grandmother he was controlling Meredith."

Stiles then said "he used her to create the dead pool."

Lydia then added "and he killed her when she tried to help us."

Brunski then coughed up some blood before he said "you think it was me? That I was controlling her?" He laughed as he said "she was controlling me," as he died.

Lydia then said "oh god, it's not him. He's not the benefactor."

Another voice in the room said "no and he wasn't on my list but he was a bad person." The person who said it was Meredith.

* * *

Just a couple of notes on this chapter one I borrowed the summary of the Lydia's grandmother from the teen wolf wiki page as it was good as I don't think I could have done it any better. Second I want to know what people think of this what do you like and what don't you like is there anything about Loagan or Jeff you want me to answer or in other McCall pack stories.


	11. Chapter 10 - Monstrous

After showering off the gasoline that they had been doused in Logan and Jeff made their way back to Logan's car. They noticed out of the corner of their eyes two people being chased by hunters. Logan grabbed his nun chucks from the truck well Jeff pulled out a retractable Bo staff he had with him. Logan noticed they were heading for the lacrosse filed and told Jeff to follow them as they took a short cut. They got to the field just as they realised one of the people being chased was Bret and one of the other wolves from Satomi's pack. Jeff knocked an arrow to the ground with his staff well Logan caught another looked at it and looked at the hunter who shot it and said "ninja skills and werewolf reflexes not a good combo for you."

He then smelt the tip and licked it as Jeff said "seriously you're tasting the arrow?"

Logan replied "yeah I Just wanted to check and see how much of an amateur these guys are they didn't even think to use wolfsbane."

He then turned to Bret and said "come on will take you somewhere safe."

Logan pulled out his phone and called Scott who had taken Liam to his house to clean up after being doused with gasoline.

* - McCall House -*

Scott had just gotten the call when Liam came down. He turned to him and said "Logan and his friend just helped Bret and some of his pack to find a safe place to hide after they got attacked by hunters."

Liam then looked at him and said "I'm not sure I'm like you and your brother or if I really fit in with you guys?"

Scott looked at him and said "what do you mean?"

Liam then said "it's not the whole werewolf thing it's constantly saving others I just don't know how you guys do it without getting killed."

Scott then said "not all of us were so lucky." He then told him about Kira and how she had been stabbed by an Oni just as she stabbed the nogitsune.

Liam then said "is that the same night Aiden almost died?"

Scott said "yeah so he told you about that?"

Liam nodded and said "yeah when he took me to an old distillery to train me a song came on the car radio he said reminded him of himself and he told me about how he almost died."

Scott then said "if you want I'll take you home ok. If you need us you have everyone's number now right."

Liam said "yeah tanks and I have everyone except Logan's friends."

Scott said "don't worry I don't have it either."

Scott then grabbed his helmet and grabbed a spare for Liam as they headed out to take Scott's bike.

*- At the school -*

Danny saw Malia sitting by herself and said "do you want to talk to someone who knows what it's like to be kept on the outside of a secret?"

Malia and said "what would that one be?"

Danny said "Ethan didn't tell me right away he was werewolf I kind of found it out when I looked up what his last name was, then I found him crying on my bathroom floor one night and he had glowing blue eyes and fangs."

Malia then said "hell of a way to find out."

Danny said "yeah but I knew he wouldn't hurt me as he hadn't up to that point, well at least physically."

Malia then said "did he ever tell you why his eyes are blue?"

Danny nodded and said "yeah he did eventually. It was after the first pack meeting I got invited too and Isaac had said something about him and his brother killing Boyd. A few days later I had him tell me everything."

Malia then said "are you're still going out with him?"

Danny said "yeah he's cute charming a good kisser and great in bed too, and not just in a sexual way he keeps me warm when it's cold too."

Malia then said "I guess I should talk to Stiles then."

Danny then said "talking is always good especially when a secret has been brought out. Do you want a ride to his house or anywhere?"

Malia then said "he sent me a text that he's at the hospital."

Danny then said is he ok?"

She replied "yeah he said it's just a concussion."

Danny said "common I'll give you a ride. Aiden took off to find Lydia and Ethan has gone with Logan and his Friend so I could use some company."

*- The Hospital -*

Stiles was pacing around the room and opened the door to look around before leaving, he didn't really want to stick around too much longer as he knew the rest of the pack might need him plus he had to tell Scott about Brunski and Meredith. Just as he was about to make his escape Melissa McCall came over and said "oh no you're staying right here until you get cleared you had a concussion and the doctor wants a ct scan."

Stiles then said "but Dad hasn't paid for my last one."

Melissa said "relax that was an MRI anyway ok don't worry about your Dad and money ok he'll take care of it ok."

Stiles then said "yeah he said the same thing too. It's just I feel kind of responsible for some of it."

Melissa then said "look if anyone is responsible for you being possessed its Mrs. Yukimura ok."

Stiles then smiled and said "ok I'll stay for now. Can you get me a tape player?" The last part was said as he held up the tape that Brunski had played for them.

Melissa then said "I'll see what I can do."

*- the sheriffs' office -*

Aiden had just arrived and sat next to Lydia who looked over to him and said "where's your partner in crime?"

Aden replied "Eth went to help Scott and Logan with Bret and his pack. Plus when you told me you almost died I figured I should be here to talk to you cause I kind of know what it's like."

Lydia said "yeah I guess you do and you had another brush with it again tonight."

He nodded as the Sheriff came out and said "well I'm getting nowhere with Meredith I think we need a psychologist or a medium."

Aiden then said "if you want I could rough her up and make her talk."

The Sheriff looked at him and said "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Aiden nodded and said "ok but the offer is on the table if you need it."

The Sheriff then said "look why don't you two go home or something."

Lydia then said "I'm not going anywhere until she talks."

Aiden then said "are we sure she's competent after all she was in Eichen house for awhile?"

Lydia then said "she was able to bribe Brunski and somehow get Kate to open the hale vault. Plus she also wrote the death poll and arranged to and pays people to kill so I think she has to have some sort of competence to know what is going on."

*- Beacon Hills Animal Clinic -*

Scott had just arrived as Allison opened the door and kissed him and said "I got her just after Logan called me."

Scott then walked into the room just as Satomi approached Jeff and said "you seem familiar."

Jeff put his hands together and bowed to her and said "I know you too Satomi my names Jeff Varulv."

Allison then said "interesting I wonder if it means anything."

Jeff turned to her and said "it means Werewolf in Norwegian, Silver."

Allison nodded and said "so where do we go we can't all stay here."

Scott then said "what about a warehouse?"

Logan then said "wherever we take them we're going to need help. None of these guys are much in the way of fighting."

Jeff then said "yeah Buddhism is good at teaching control but not much else."

*- Back at the Sheriff station -*

Lydia was lying down with her head in Aiden's lap, Aiden had his head against the wall also sleeping well the psychologist was talking with Meredith. The Sheriff then came out and said "I should have gone with the medium."

Deputy Parish then came in and said "we've gone through Brunski's office and haven't found anything."

The Sheriff turned to them again and said "look why don't you two just go home. You two can't be comfortable sleeping there."

Aiden said "I've slept in worse places. Although I'll admit I'm not like Ethan and I can't fall asleep anywhere like he does."

Lydia then said "let me talk to her banshee to banshee."

*- At the hospital -*

Melissa came back to the room Stiles was in and said "I didn't find a tape player but I did find these two." Danny and Malia walked into the room.

Malia then said "Danny talked to me a bit about the rough patches him and Ethan had so I want to talk to you."

Melisa then whispered to Danny "we should leave them alone."

Danny nodded as he followed her out of the room and notice she locked the door behind them she then slipped him the key and said "give them a few minutes on their own before you unlock it."

Melissa then took him to another room and said "so how are things with you and Ethan?"

Danny said "not bad I try and keep out of this stuff as much as I can I have been looking at the code for the dead pool list and can't figure out how it was made. But that doesn't really mean much as it's in an older computer code."

Mellissa then said "so where is Ethan right now anyway?"

Danny said "he's with Scott and Logan their helping hide another pack somewhere."

Melissa then said "another pack of werewolves?"

Danny said "yeah somebody called Satomi."

Melissa replied "she's very nice actually and very old apparently."

Danny said "yeah Logan said something about her knowing Derek's mom."

Melissa then said "yeah and Logan knew her too apparently he knew everything about the hale family, but he couldn't say anything unless they knew about them and they weren't hunters."

Danny said "I can understand that outside of the pack no one knows what Ethan is, even some of my closest human friends except for Jackson as he's kind of involved even if he is out of town."

Melissa then said "I need to get back to work but if you need someone to talk to about any of this I'm here anytime and I can try and talk some sense into Ethan if you need me to do that anytime."

Danny said "thanks, Ethan's actually not to bad now there was only one time where he left me without saying anything but I forgave him for it because him and Aiden had to figure some stuff out."

Melissa then said "was that when Scott offered to have them in his pack?"

Danny said "no before they were in his pack after they weren't Alphas and had no pack except themselves. It was before the whole Stiles thing too."

Melissa nodded and said "here's my number all of the pack has it anyway so you should have it too."

*-Back in Stiles room in the hospital -*

Stiles tried the door and said "they locked it."

Malia then said "I can break it if you want?"

Stiles the realised why she had locked it and said "no I've done enough damage in this hospital", as he thought about everything he had done as the nogitsune, he then turned back to her and said "we should talk"

Malia nodded and said "I talked to Danny and he told me a little about some of the stuff in his and Ethan's relationship and I kind of get why you kept Peter secret from me."

Stiles then said "yeah Danny's a good guy for relationship advice although what he see in Ethan I don't really get."

Malia then said "there are some people that don't get our relationship but I like you and want to give it a try."

Stiles then said "you like me?"

Malia nodded and said "yeah I do I like you a lot."

Stiles then leaned in and kissed her.

As they kissed Danny watched from the window and turned the key before he headed to the desk were Melissa was and said "they just kissed and made up. It kind of reminds me of the time Ethan first told me he loved me. He also said I was the first person outside of Aiden he'd said it too for a long time."

Melissa then said "that's good for both of you and for Stiles."

She then said "look if he needs to go do something to help I'll let him go but only if you stay with him and get him back her if anything happens to him."

Danny nodded and said "yeah I will."

Mellissa then said "good now we need to get him to his Cat Scat first."

*- Argent Arms International -*

Chris walked in and put a plant of some kind of wolfsbane in a safe in one of the offices there. He then saw some muddy footprints on the ground. He raised his gun back up ready to confront whomever had left them. A shadowy figure appears behind one of the hanging pieces of plastic and Chris is ready to fire but one of Satomi's metal spikes grazes his hand and embeds itself into the wall behind him.

Bret then growled and bore his teeth well Jeff held out his Bo staff. Scoot then said "Jeff, Bret Stand down he's on our side?"

Chris then turned to Scott and said "next time you bring guests over let me know in advance."

Scott nodded as Satomi approached and said "we've met before but yet I think I should trust you because Scott trusts you."

Chris then said "I'm not here to hunt you I'm here to help now."

Jeff then step forward and said "I don't think we've met but I know your daughter and Scott trusts you so can I silver. I'm Jeff Varulv."

Chris then said "insetting Norse for werewolf."

Jeff then said "yeah and I'm the last of my family here in North America."

Chris then said "what happened to them?"

Jeff then said "they were killed by hunters like your family and I was spared only because I was hiding at our emissaries' animal clinic. I had fight with my sister and walked out to pout. When I found out he comforted me and said he'll look after me no matter what and he does what can to help me."

Chris then said "do you know who was responsible for it."

Jeff nodded and looked over at Logan's shirt and said "them the Calvarias."

Chris looked at Logan and said "she'll kill you for wearing that you know."

Logan said "nah she'll kill me for being a werewolf I just thought it was a funny souvenir to buy well we were there."

Chris nodded and laughed as he said "good point."

Satomi then said "I don't know how much I can trust you after all everywhere now that my pack turns to escape town we get corralled by hunters."

Chris then said "there not hunters if there accepting payment to do it now."

Another man who was laying low in the room stepped forward and said "what about me you pay me to watch over Logan."

Chris then said "Mark you're a good hunter that's why I chose you for the job plus you've remained loyal to me well the others left when they heard about the change in the code. It's good you're here though were going to need all the help we can get"

Scott then said "look all we need is some time for Lydia to talk to Meredith."

Chris said "we'll buy as much time as you need."

*- Stilinski house -*

After Stiles had been released from the hospital after his CT scan Danny followed him and Malia there. They found a tape player and started listening to it. Danny commentated that Brunski must have been one really sick kind of guy to make tapes of him killing people. As they were listening to it again Stiles realised it wasn't recorded at Eichen house but somewhere else as he pointed out that Brunski was talking about bringing her back well Loraine (Lydia's Grandmother )was somewhere else as she said "he wouldn't be doing that as she heard the recorder in his pocket.

*- Sheriff Station -*

Lydia and Aiden entered the room where Meredith was being held she looked at Aiden and said "you're supposed to be dead."

Aiden said "yeah well you can thank my brother, the Valkyries and Odin for that one. Apparently my life still has some value to it."

Meredith replied "interesting, you've seen the Valkyries, and they let you return."

Aiden said "yeah they did it because I did the same for Ethan when he was 12."

Lydia then said "ok let's talk we need to figure this out we talk it out banshee to banshee or Aiden her will get physical."

The Sheriff looked at her well she continued and said "You used Brunski right? You knew he'd killed people and that he would do it again. He used my grandmother's code for the dead pool, he put it online. He took the money from the Hale Vault, and then turned the bearer bonds into cash. He made the payments. So did he make you fake your death too to cover up for everything?"

Meredith then said "I want to help but I need to talk to Peter Hale first."

*- Meanwhile in Stiles room at home -*

They were still listening to the tape when Malia noticed something in the background and told Stiles to turn up the sound she then said "that's the record player at the lake house."

Danny then said "what record player in the lake house?"

Stiles then told him about the sound proof room and filled him in about Lydia's grandmother as well.

Danny then said "do you want me to drive or should we take your jeep?"

Stiles then said "we'll take your car and thanks for helping."

Danny said "don't worry about it I want to help end this. Ethan has been on edge so much lately after he found his name on this dead pool we haven't really had much time together except at school."

*- Back at Argent Arms International -*

Chris and Mark went around checking the various motion sensors around the building so they would know if anyone came in, that was following the pack of werewolves hiding there. Scott had also called in Derek for help who commented that Satomi's pack may have claws and Fangs but they're not fighters. Jeff replied "yeah it's one thing to control yourself, it's another to knew when to let loose to defend yourself."

Derek looked at him and said "who are you?"

Jeff then introduced himself and said he was here to help. Braden then said "that's why I'm here too," as she cocked the shotgun she had with her.

Scott then said "Lydia and Aiden are still talking to Meredith. Stiles is going to the lake house with Malia and Danny. They're all trying to stop this."

Bret then stepped forward and said "what if there is no stopping this? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?"

Derek then said "this needs to end now we need to send a message to every hunter professional killer whoever has the list we are going to create our own dead poll with them on it. We won't stop until this ends. If they think they can kill us for money then they end up on our dead pool."

Chris then turned to Satomi and said "I remember meeting you before but you weren't a Buddhist then."

Satomi replied "you weren't protecting werewolves then either."

Chris then said "can I ask you something about your mantra?"

Satomi then said "The sun, The Moon, The truth three things that can't be hidden. The truth for me is that werewolves can be violent creatures."

Jeff said "yes we can but we can also be loyal, kind, docile, but when we need to we should be able to fight."

Satomi then turned to him and said "you didn't always think that."

Jeff said "no but I also didn't think I would be an Alpha when I was 13. Well I was teaching Logan control he taught me some stuff too. He taught me to fight with martial arts. I find now that fighting with a Bo staff balances me."

Chris then said "it goes to show all of us are violent."

Satomi then said "yes but some more than others."

Just then one of the motion detectors went off and some smoke grenades rolled into the room.

*- Back at the sheriff station -*

Peter has arrived and looks at Meredith through the two way glass into the interrogation room as her consider why she took the money from him. He then went into the room and demanded to know why she stole from him put his nephew and daughter on a dead pool list.

Meredith looked at him and put his hand on his face and said "your burns are gone?"

Lydia then realised "she knew him."

Peter insisted that he didn't know her to which she replied that he must not remember her. Peter then garbed her and put his claws into her to read his thoughts. Deputy Parish who was in the room drew his gun as Lydia Aiden and the Sheriff came in Aiden then stood in front of the gun and said "don't shoot him it could kill Meredith. Breaking a connection like that between a werewolf and anyone can be deadly. Which is one of the reasons why Eth and I have never done it."

Lydia then said "didn't Ethan do something like this the night you almost died."

Aiden said "yeah but other then that neither of us have ever done it."

Lydia suddenly realises she can hear what Meredith is thinking and narrates what's happening. Inside Meredith's memory we see her getting hurt at the lake house and her time in the hospital after. She remembers a Doctor describing her injuries. "Patient has been unresponsive for several weeks. No sign of physical trauma, no response to external stimuli, our feeling is that the damage is primarily psychological."

Meredith begins mumbling, neither the Sheriff or Deputy Parrish can understand her but Lydia says she's getting it "perfectly."

Meredith and Peter had been hospitalized side by side. Peter was in a coma after the fire that left him badly burned and killed most of the Hales. It seems Meredith could hear Peter's thoughts while they were there for "weeks or months."

While he was in his coma, Peter was ranting the whole time about how he warned his sister Talia that something like the fire was going to happen, that the Argents were going to strike at them, but she wouldn't take him seriously. Peter said Talia made the family weak and the weakest in the herd get picked off by the predators. They used to be the Apex Predators until Talia turned them into sheep.

Peter vows to act as a "Vengeful god" and raze this Earth to the ground. He vows to take out all the supernaturals, Banshee, Windigo and all the other weak shape shifters in Beacon Hills and start over, with a stronger breed of supernaturals fathered by him.

He lays out his plan to hire people to do the killing; he mentions The Mute, The Chemist and The Desert Wolf specifically, using the family money in the Hale vault. He even says the list of targets will be known as The Dead Pool. He says anyone can become a killer for the right price because when it comes down to it, everyone can be corrupted by money.

Peter then released Meredith and the two of them fall backwards. Parish and Aiden help Meredith to her chair well Lydia looked at Peter and said to him "it was your idea all along but you don't remember it."

* - At the lake house -*

Stiles, Malia and Danny were sitting in the quiet room with the record playing. They realised they were getting nowhere with it so Stiles turned it off. Malia then looked at it again and said "guys I can still hear something."

Danny and Stiles looked at each other and walked over to the record player and studied it. Danny looked down at the cord coming out of the wall and said "that's a pretty odd plug for this thing, what if there's something else here we're not seeing?"

Stiles said "yeah give me a hand with this." The two of them then moved the record payer away from the wall. Stiles picked up the cable and pulled on it and it pulled some of the wall with it. He pulled on more of it until part of the wall came away and exposed an old computer.

Danny looked at it and said "I've only seen pictures of these things, how is this still working?"

Stiles then said "it must be coined to the dead pool in some way."

*- Meanwhile at the Argent Warehouse -*

All hell was breaking loose the werewolves who could fight were helping protect those who couldn't. Bret actually turned out to be a pretty good fighter when he had his back against the wall; Logan made a note to himself to talk to him about it later.

It seemed liked there were more of them coming and Bred said "there's too many of them to deal with."

*- Back in the sheriff station -*

The Sheriff and Parish both had their guns drawn on Peter; the Sheriff was talking about arresting him.

Peter then said "how can you hold me accountable fro something that happened well I was in a coma."

Lydia then said "Meredith got the whole plan from you."

Peter then said "I was in a coma, I was a raving lunatic do you have any idea what it's like for my kind to be like that. I was out of my mind she was listing to the ramblings of a mad man."

Lydia then looked at the Sheriff and said "we need to stop this, there are four of us in here on the dead poll and Meredith wants Peter to kill us."

The Sheriff still has his gun aimed at Peter who said "you better be a perfect shot."

The Sheriff replied "I figure even a bullet through the head will be pretty hard to heal from."

Peter then said "so just curious how do you plan to charge me. Will a judge really believe you when you tell him a werewolf in a coma told a banshee to create a list of people to kill?"

Aiden said "he has appoint, it would be like charging Mrs. Yukimura for the Oni attacks. Who would believe you other then us."

The Sheriff lowered his gun and said to Peter "that's twice there won't be a third."

Meredith seemed to be agitated as Peter left the room promising that it was finished.

*- Back at the lake house -*

Malia is ready to smash the computer when Stiles and Danny worn her not to. Danny said "look you can't just smash this thing you could get hurt even if you can heal from it. You don't know how much electricity is going through this thing we need to find a way to turn it off."

Stiles then said "maybe Lydia knows."

Danny then said "why is she some sort of ancient computer expert or something?"

Stiles then said "I don't know it's just a feeling."

Stiles then called Lydia using a video chat that the pack had found for their phones just in case they need to show each other something.

Lydia then said "I'm not really sure how to shut it down." Danny looked at it well Stiles was showing her the old computer and said "there's some sort of lock up there that looks like it needs a key but I can't see one around here." Danny then pulled out his phone and used it like a flashlight to see if it had fallen on the floor or something.

Just then Lydia said "wait show me the floor again," to Stiles who asked why as she said "the satins gone, what if it wasn't wine in the wine bottle that spilled on the carpet?"

Stiles then asked her what wine it was and ran to the kitchen to grab it. When he came back he had a bottle that sounded like it had something in it. He then said "does anyone have a wine opener?"

Danny then said "you went downstairs to grab a bottle of wine and you didn't bring a corkscrew?"

Stiles then said "I wasn't thinking about that."

Malia then took the bottle and threw it on the ground and said "see problem solved."

Stiles then picked through the broken glass as Danny said "shouldn't the werewolf in the room do that."

Malia then said "I'm a werecoyote."

Danny said "sorry I just assumed I didn't know."

Malia then said "that's ok I didn't know anyone outside of the pack knew."

Danny said "I'm not exactly outside of the pack; I just stay out of this stuff when I can, my Boyfriends a werewolf in the pack so it makes me pack."

As they were talking Stiles had taken the key and put it in the lock and turned it the computer then shut down.

*- At the Argent Warehouse -*

Scott had gotten one of the hunters on his back and was about to kill him. Scott looked like he was turning into something like Deucalion or Peter. Logan ran at him and threw him off the hunter. Scott was about to attack him again when the phones of all the hunters rang. Scott garbed the one from the hunter he was on top of and looked at it. There was text from the Benefactor saying "ALL CONTRACTS TERMINATED."

As they looked around Scott looked at Logan and said "thanks you saved me from killing him."

Logan said "you're welcome that's what older brother are for making sure their baby brother doesn't do something stupid Lobito."

He then put his arm around Scott as he said "I thought I said not to call me that Loggie."

Logan smiled and said "whatever you sat Scotty, whatever you say."

Allison was also looking around and turned to them and said "is it over?"

*- Back at the Sheriff station -*

Lydia was sitting beside Meredith well Aiden came in with some tea and sat beside them after he handed them both a cup. Lydia then said to her "why did you do it?"

Meredith then said "because I heard you and I took it as a sign."

Lydia then said "what do you mean you heard me?"

Meredith then told her how she had heard her call out that night at Oak Creek. Lydia then said "Allison was supposed to die that night but Scott got to her somehow and saved her."

Meredith then said "I knew it was time then to stop all of this and get rid of the monsters like us."

Lydia then said "you know not all werewolves are monsters look at Scott and his brother."

Aiden then said "my brother and I may have blue eyes and we may have done some bad things but it doesn't make us monsters."

Lydia then said "look not all monsters do monstrous things, sometimes they do and have a reason for them." She said the last part as he put an arm around Aiden.

Meredith then said "oh my god what have I done."

Aiden then said "relax what's done is what's done ok and all that matters is that people who care for you are safe."

Meredith then said "not all of them are."

*- Down in the sewers -*

Peter had retreated there to find Kate and think about everything he had found out. She pointed out to him other then the dead poll things were seaming to go his way. Peter then said "not exactly but close enough, but it's not over yet, not when I'm this close to killing Scott McCall."

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being late but I was at my families cottage earlier last week and didn't have internet to be able to get a sinopsis to use for help writing the chapter. I hope you ll like it. I figure I will do the last two chapters and then go back to stuff in my other McCall pack stories until the start of season five and take it from there. For anyone who has read this before or is reading it for the first time the next two chapters are coming soon I just wanted to revoke and fix any mistakes/ typos i had in the previous chapters.


End file.
